Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes
by David A7X Perez
Summary: In New York City, five young heroes save Amy Rose and her friend Blaze. These heroes hide in the shadows to avoid the ouside world. When an old foe from the past kidnaps their master, they must enter the outside world and save their master. Together with the help of Amy, Blaze, Sticks, and two vigilantes, our five heroes must save their home from this new threat. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new Sonic the Hedgehog story. Sonic and his friends help Amy from an ancient, dangerous group. The group also faces a familiar foe in the end. This story is inspired by a 1990 film, so take a good guess. Please enjoy my new story and leave positive reviews. Enough talking, let the new story begin and enjoy folks!**

 **Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes**

 **Amy's POV- New York City**

I can't believe New York City is such an incredible city. I was excited to be here with my best friends Sticks and Blaze. I'm really excited because I'm now living my dream job as a famous news reporter. Everything is going great, except that the city's crime rate continues to increase every day. What's worse is that the crimes I've been reporting were all done by young boys and girls. It's a shame that these young boys and girls are committing these crimes for no reason.

"Busy day Amy?" My colleague Nick asked me after a long day.

"Yes it was a busy day." I replied in a tired voice. We were in the news room when Blaze came in to pick me up. She was dressed in her usual, beautiful purple dress and heels and I was I putting on my coat over usual red dress and boots. She came in with a happy smile, I loved how she is always cheerful.

"Ready to go Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I am. Goodnight Nick" I said grabbing my bag. Nick simply waves goodbye as Blaze and I walk outside to our car. It was night outside with the exception of the streetlights. Blaze and I talked as we made our way to her car. Everything was going good, until a rat ran pass my foot.

"Ah!" I shrieked. Blaze saw the rat pass by us and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Come on Amy. Don't be scared of a little rat." Blaze said. I double checked to make sure the rat was gone and rejoined Blaze. We continued to walk to our car until we turned the corner and saw a group of hyena boys tried to break into our car. It was a bad decision because the boys saw us.

"Looks like you two came at the wrong time." One hyena boy said. His friends began to surround us and we backed up in fear.

"You can say that." I said. Blaze and I ran away, but the hyenas grabbed and held us down.

"Get off of me!" I screamed in fear. Blaze tried to fight, but was slapped by one of the boys and pinned to the ground. I then heard the sound of two zippers being pulled down. Blaze and I knew what they were planning to do to us.

"We're going to enjoy this very much." One hyena said. I screamed again for help, that was until something hit the streetlight; causing it to go completely out.

"What the hell?" A hyena boy said. Blaze and I closed our eyes in fear when we suddenly heard the sounds of punching and kicking in the darkness. It sounded like someone or a group of people were fighting. Blaze and I just held our eyes tight until we heard a chipper voice.

"Whoa!" The chipper voice said. We then heard the police sirens and opened our eyes to see the police.

"Are you okay Blaze?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine too." I said. The police flashed the flashlights to see that the hyena boys were beaten and tired up. Blaze and I were amazed and surprised that a group of people saved us from being raped.

"Are you two young ladies okay?" One police officer asked.

"Yes we're okay." I replied looking around for the heroes that saved us. They were nowhere to be found and I was a little sadden. I then saw something glitter on the ground and picked it up. It was a gold necklace locket; it must have been dropped by one of the saviors. I grabbed the necklace and put in my bag; hoping I can meet the savior one day.

"Come on Amy. Let's go." Blaze said helping me up. I got up in time to see the police take the hyena boys into custody. I looked into the darkness and spoke out into it.

"Whoever you are, thank you for saving us!" I said as Blaze and I left.

 **Normal POV**

Unknown to Amy and Blaze, a figure was watching the pair leave the scene in a dark alley. Upon closer examination, the two girls would have noticed that the figure was a blue hedgehog in blue denim jeans, a white shirt, a blue hoodie, and a pair of red and white Converse sneakers. The blue hedgehog quietly watch Amy pick up the necklace and place it in her bag, angering him.

"Oh man! Damn!" The blue hedgehog quietly said leaving the scene.

In an abandon part of New York City, the blue hedgehog reunited with his friends. A red echidna in light black denim jeans, red dress shirt, light black jacket, and red and grey Adidas. A yellow twin-tailed fox in black jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a yellow jacket with black stripes going down the sleeves, and yellow and white Adidas. The group was completed by two more hedgehogs, one of was black and red and wore black sweatpants, a white shirt, a black sweat jacket, and red and white Jordan 12s. The last hedgehog was silver-furred and wore grey pants, a white sweatshirt, a grey hoodie, and silver/grey/white Nike Air Maxes.

"That was awesome Knuckles!" The fox said to the echidna.

"Damn straight Tails!" Knuckles said to the fox.

"Hell yeah!" The black hedgehog said to the silver one.

"Yeah Shadow! We kicked ass today!" The silver hedgehog said to Shadow.

"Up top Silver!" Shadow said holding up his hand. Silver high-fived Shadow's hand in excitement. The group continued to walk down the abandon neighborhood, with the blue hedgehog walking behind his friends. Tails looked back to see the blue hedgehog and happily talked to his friend.

"Come on Sonic! We did great today!" Tails said to Sonic. Sonic just continued to walk while Tails shrugged his shoulders and continued to celebrate with his friends. The fives heroes continued to walk until they reached an abandon, two-story home.

"Home sweet home baby!" Knuckles happily said walking inside the home.

"Yes! I'm going to eat good tonight!" Silver said following Knuckles.

"Right behind you big man!" Shadow replied.

"Wait for me! I want to eat too!" Tails stated following his three friends inside the abandon home. Sonic was the last one to come inside the abandon home. He looked back down at the dark alley, deep in thought about the beautiful Amy Rose. He looked back down at his shirt, wishing he had his necklace on right now.

"Damn!" Sonic angrily said entering the home. Although the home was terrible on the outside, the inside was filled with the latest housing styles. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver each had their own room with their own style. The five friends walked into the living room, where a old, light-blue hedgehog in a light-brown jacket and matching boots with thick white eyebrows and a thick white mustache was sitting on a recliner. The heroes, except Sonic, kneeled in front of the old hedgehog.

"We had our first battle tonight Mr. Chuck. There were many, but we kicked their…I mean we defeated them sir." Shadow said to the elder hedgehog.

"Where you seen by anyone?" The elder hedgehog asked.

"No Sir. We hid in the shadows just like how you trained us." Tails replied. The old hedgehog gave them a small, encouraging smile before speaking to the five young heroes.

"Know this my boys. The outside world is not yet ready to see you. So you must always stay hidden in the shadows when you enter a battle. When the time does come, we will be accepted into the outside world." The old hedgehog said. Sonic threw his fist in anger and spoke up to the elder hedgehog.

"I lost my necklace Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said in despair.

"Then it is gone my nephew." Uncle Chuck said to his nephew.

"But I can get it back. I promise…" Sonic couldn't finish as his uncle spoke up again.

"That's enough Sonic! It is gone!" Uncle Chuck stated. Sonic decided to get rid of his anger by shoving Silver. Silver returned the favor, causing a small fight between the two friends. The fight was broken up by Uncle Chuck.

"That's enough you two!" Uncle Chuck stated. Sonic apologized to Silver and sat on one of the couches.

"You all are still young and have much to learn." Uncle Cuck said beginning his lecture. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver listen to Uncle Chuck while Knuckles was on the phone order pizzas. Chuck saw Knuckles and sat in annoyance, watching his student order food.

"Yeah that's right. I want one large meat lover's pizza and one pepperoni pizza. If I saw any anchovies in one of those pizzas…" Knuckles couldn't finish as Sonic's uncle threw a ball at him.

"Knock it off!" Uncle Chuck said.

"Alright! You got 15 minutes, the clock is ticking!" Knuckles said hanging up the phone. Tails, Shadow, and Silver chuckled in excitement after Knuckles was done ordering.

"After a long battle today, I believe it is time for us to meditate. So please join me in a well-deserved meditation." Uncle Chuck announced. Uncle Chuck sat up with his back straight in an Indian position with his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but was interrupted by the sound of the stereo. Uncle Chuck opened his eyes to see Knuckles and Silver dancing to the song Apache/Jump on it and Tails reading a book.

"Jump on it!" Silver said doing the dance. Knuckles happily joined his friend while Tails moved his head to the beat. Uncle Chuck just watched his students in annoyance.

"Hey! This is like meditating." Knuckles stated. Uncle Cuck just shook his head in defeat as his students did their own thing. Shadow was also in a meditating position and moving to the beat of the song. Shadow saw Sonic putting on a black trench coat and a black fedora.

"Hey Sonic, where are you going?" Shadow said moving to the beat.

"The movies. I'll be back late, that cool with you?" Sonic asked.

"Sure! Have fun!" Shadow replied watching Sonic leave their home. The four friends just enjoyed their "meditation" together, simply having a great time. This was only the beginning of their long journey to becoming heroes.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks, here's chapter two of my new Sonic the Hedgehog story. In this chapter, Carson and Hugo make their appearance and Sonic has a talk with his uncle. I'm adding an event from Sonic's past that greatly affects him today. I'm really liking my story so far and hopefully I'll get some reviews. Anyway, let's continue on with Chapter two.**

 **Normal POV**

In the abandon home of Sonic, his friends, and his uncle; Knuckles was waiting in the darkness of the living room for his pizzas. He was enjoying a popsicle when the sound of wheels was coming very close to him. The sound turned out to be Tails riding and doing tricks on his skateboard. He did one more kick flip before getting off his board and joined Knuckles.

"Hey!" Tails said sitting next to Knuckles.

"What's up!" Knuckles responded. The pair just stared up at the glass ceiling to see the beautiful, clear night sky.

"Nice night." Tails complimented seeing the full moon.

"Yup. Pizza guy has thirty seconds left." Knuckles said finishing his popsicle. The two friends stayed quiet and stared at the night sky until Tails spoke again.

"You know what I've always wondered? What will Sonic's be life if his Uncle Chuck was actually gone?" Tails asked curiously. Knuckles just stayed quiet for ten seconds before finally speaking.

"That's it! He's two minutes late, meaning that five dollars off!" Knuckles said gleefully rubbing his hands. Tails just shook his head in defeat; Knuckles did even hear a word he said. Outside, the pizza guy made it to the abandon neighborhood with the pizzas. He looked all around the block before finding the right address.

"Okay, Cypress 2114. Great, this home is freaking empty!" The pizza guy said.

"Nope is not. Here, just slip through the cracked door." Knuckles said from inside the house. He slipped a twenty-dollar bill through the opened crack. The pizza guy hesitantly handed the pizzas through the crack and took the twenty. Knuckles eagerly grabbed the pizzas, happy he can finally eat his favorite food. The pizza guy was about to leave before he noticed something about his payment.

"Hey man, this a twenty. The tab's twenty-five!" The pizza guy said.

"You're two minutes' late buddy." Knuckles said from the other side of the door.

"Come on man. I couldn't find the damn place!" The pizza guy said through the crack.

"A wise man once said forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza." Knuckles happily said. The pizza guy stared in annoyance after hearing Knuckles words.

"I've got to get a new route." The pizza guy said leaving the abandon house. Meanwhile inside the home, Knuckles set the pizzas on the kitchen table. Tails, Shadow, and Silver sat down and watched Knuckles open up the pizzas. To the four heroes, it was like a gift from God and they couldn't wait to enjoy their pizzas. Knuckles happily grabbed the meat lover's pizza in his hands.

"That's right folks! The greatest pizza ever invented!" Knuckles said tossing the pizza up in the air. Shadow pulled out his favorite weapons, a pair of Sai, and cut the pizza into slices. A slice landed on Silver's plate, Tails plate, Shadow's, and Knuckles' plate as well. He then pulled out the pepperoni pizza and had Shadow do the same with it too.

"Shadow is also the best damn cutter in the…" Knuckles began to say until a slice landed on Uncle Chuck's head by accident.

"Whoops!" Knuckles said in shock. Uncle Chuck just looked at the echidna with an annoyed expression.

"Hhhmm, kids!" Uncle Chuck said. Beside the accidental slip, the four friends just enjoyed their pizzas with their master. Meanwhile, Sonic had just finished his movie and was leaving the movie theaters. Once he was outside the theaters, he looked up to see title of the movie he just finished watching; Mars Needs Moms.

"Man. Where do they come up with this shit?" Sonic asked himself after watching that bad movie. He just walked down the street and, because of his trench coat and fedora, not one person ever noticed he was a hedgehog. An elderly woman was walking down the street when two cobras snatched her purse away.

"They stole my purse!" The elderly woman said. The two cobras continued to run until one of the was tripped by the disguise Sonic. He picked up the purse and tossed it back to the elderly woman. The two cobras looked up at the disguise hedgehog in fear.

"Uh-uh!" Sonic said opening his trench coat and revealing his weapon; a katana. The two cobras ran in fear to a nearby park after seeing the katana. Once at the park, the two cobras took a quick break to regain their breaths.

"What the hell was that?" One of the cobras asked. Just then, two animals came down from a tree and landed near the cobras. One of the animals was a red charmeleon in black jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket, tan Timberland boots, and wore a red bandana and beanie on his head. The charmeleon's friend was a teal and purple hornet in black denim shorts, teal and purple Nike basketball shoes, a classic Charlotte Hornets jersey, and wore a purple bandana and beanie on his head. The hornet also had a backpack on filled with baseball bats, a hockey stick, and other sports equipment.

"Now what you two just did was a crime." The charmeleon said.

"We're here to properly punish you two." The hornet said pulling out his hockey stick. He then swung his stick out of the cobras; hurting the reptile.

"Five minutes for stealing." The hornet said. The charmeleon then hit the other cobra in the gut, hurting him as well.

"Ten minutes for roughhousing, and let's not forget my personal favorite; five minutes in the penalty box." The charmeleon order the hornet to deliver the final blow. Their plans were foiled by the arrival of Sonic, who knocked the pair down.

"How about five minutes for unsportsmanlike conduct!" Sonic said to the two vigilantes.

"Hey chump. You did your job, so allow us to properly punish these two thieves." The hornet said.

"Not like that they don't." Sonic said. This allowed the two cobras enough time to escape, saddening the two vigilantes.

"Well then. How about teach you a lesson in getting involved in other heroes' business." The hornet said pulling out a pair of baseball bats. The charmeleon followed his friend and pulled out two sharp, well-maintained machetes.

"That's right! Your instructors are Carson and Hugo." The charmeleon said finally introducing themselves to Sonic.

"Look, I don't want to fight you two." Sonic said looking at the ground.

"Well too bad chump!" Carson said swinging his machete. Sonic ducked from the machete and avoided Hugo's bat. The pair continued to swing at Sonic until he caught Hugo's bat and looked at the signature.

"A Alex Rodriguez Bat! Tell me, you didn't actually pay money for this bat." Sonic jokingly said.

"Oh!" Carson said knocking down the hedgehog.

"It was a two for one sale!" Hugo said. It was then the pair finally saw Sonic without his fedora.

"Hey look Hugo!" Carson said pointing at Sonic, who was picking up the baseball bat.

"What the hell kind of hedgehog are you?" Hugo asked looking at Sonic. Sonic tapped the bat with his feet and swung at the duo.

"New batter!" Sonic announced swinging the bat. Both Carson and Hugo dodged the bat and mocked the hedgehog.

"Come on chump! You got to do better than that!" Carson mocked. Sonic did an acrobatic flip over Carson and hit the charmeleon with the bat so hard that he landed on Hugo.

"Home Run! Sonic wins the World Series bitches!" Sonic said standing over Carson and Hugo. The pair moved away from Sonic, very impressed by his combat skills.

"Not bad." Carson responded.

"How about a new game hedgehog?" Hugo said pulling out a cricket bat.

"Have you ever played cricket?" Carson asked Sonic, who was confused by the sport.

"Cricket? Nobody knows how to play cricket!" Sonic stated watching Hugo take practice swings.

"Don't worry chump. Hugo will teach you!" Carson said as Hugo swung full force at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was sent flying in the air and landed head first into a trash can. The can, of course, fell to the ground hard.

"Ow!" Sonic groaned in pain trying to get out.

"Nice man! Let's go!" Carson said grabbing his machetes and running off. Hugo grabbed the rest of his gear as Sonic nearly had the can off his head.

"See you later freak!" Hugo said running after his best friend Carson. Those last words really pissed off Sonic.

"Freak! Freak!" Sonic said in anger, finally getting the trash can off. He his fedora back on and ran after Carson and Hugo. Sonic dodged a taxi across the street and continued his pursuit, but the pair were already too far for him to catch.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you two!" Sonic said loudly. It was too late, Carson and Hugo were already gone. Sonic stopped running and finally let out his frustration, not caring if the whole city heard him.

"DAMN!" Sonic shouted in frustration. It was now midnight in New York City, and Sonic was just arriving home after his scuffle. His friends were asleep, so he didn't have to worry about waking them up. He opened the front door of the abandon home, took off his fedora and trench coat, and hang them up on the coat rack. It was then a gas lamp was turned on, revealing a very worried Uncle Chuck sitting in a chair.

"Sonic, it's time you and I have a talk." Uncle Chuck announced.

"Can't we talk in the morning?" Sonic said annoyed.

"No! We need to talk now." Uncle Chuck said. He patted the seat in front of him, which his nephew did a she was told. Uncle Chuck could see the anger and frustration in his nephew's eyes, with a hint of sadness as well.

"I know why you are this way Sonic." Uncle Chuck stated. Sonic looked up at his uncle, knowing very well what he wanted to talk about.

"Why do we have to talk? He's gone! Dash's gone Uncle Chuck! My own brother is gone and he's never coming back. He died in my arms. How much hell do have to go through to finally be at peace, to finally be happy again?" Sonic said, feeling angry tears coming to his eyes. Uncle Chuck simply placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder in comfort.

"I know you are angry at yourself. You wish you could have saved him, but you were a child. I couldn't stand losing both of my nephews, but I want you to understand Sonic. Dash maybe gone, but his spirit still lives within you and you know it. Your anger over his death will lead you to your own demise. You have to remember that you still have your friends, no your remaining brothers, no matter what. They will always be with you forever." Uncle Chuck said. Sonic was now sobbing over the death of his brother; oh how much he misses him.

"Dash." Sonic quietly cried. Uncle Chuck just hugged his nephew tightly, letting him release his anger and frustration though tears. Uncle Chuck had a few tears as well; he wished his oldest nephew was still alive today.

"Your brothers will always be with you, and so will I." Uncle chuck said. Sonic just continued to sob in sadness over Dash. Sonic looked over to see an old picture of himself and his older brother Dash with their parents. Even with tears of sadness, Sonic had a small smile on his face. Uncle Chuck was right; Dash will always be in his little brother's heart until the end of time.

 **I'm Loving It!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here's chapter three of Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes. I'll set the records straight, my new story is based on the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. I love Sonic and TMNT, so I figured why not add Sonic and his friends into the theme and plot of the first TMNT movie. Now that you know, let us continue with the story.**

 **Amy's POV**

After the incident that happen earlier tonight, Blaze and I finally arrived to our home in Queens. Once we were inside, I saw Sticks polishing her boomerangs with a cloth. She looked up to see us in a terrible mess and became very concerned.

"What happened?" Sticks ask concerned.

"Well Blaze was picking me up from work as usual. When we went to our car, we saw a group of hyena boys trying to steal it." I began to speak while taking a seat on the couch.

"Suddenly, they swarmed us and were trying to rape us. We could have been raped, but then someone knocked out a streetlight we were at. We just closed our eyes shut, but then we heard punching and kicking sounds in the darkness and I could've sworn I heard a young, chipper voice. When the cops finally came, we saw the hyenas all tied up and beaten." Blaze finished for me.

"Wow! I wonder who saved you two?" Sticks asked. Blaze just shrugged her shoulders while pulled out the necklace my hero dropped at the scene.

"I don't know Sticks. Whoever they were, one of them dropped their necklace." I said examining the necklace. Blaze and Sticks also looked the necklace in awe; very curious who it belonged to too. I placed the necklace back in my pocket and yawned at my friends.

"It's been a crazy day today. I'm going to bed." I said yawning.

"Me too. I'm very happy you two made it out okay." Sticks said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Well goodnight girls. Sweet dreams." Blaze said stretching and heading to her room. Sticks waved goodnight as well and retreated to her room. I was the last one to go to my room after I locked the doors, set the security system, and turned off all the lights. After changing into my pajamas, I placed the necklace on my nightstand and covered myself in the warm blankets.

"Goodnight mysterious stranger. Thank you for saving me." I quietly said. I turned off my lamp and slipped into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of meeting my savior. It was now morning and the sun was shining bright over New York City. Blaze and Sticks had just finished their showers and I had finished as well. I was getting ready for work when the doorbell rang.

"Can of you two get that?" I announced while brushing my hair and quills.

"No problem Amy." Sticks replied. She opened the front door, revealing my supervisor Vanilla the Rabbit and her daughter Cream.

"Hello Sticks. May we come in?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course Mrs. Rabbit. Hello Cream." Sticks said letting the pair inside. Cream, however, didn't pay attention and just listened to her IPod. Vanilla didn't want to be rude, but lately her daughter has been feeling somewhat of a loner. Cream took a seat by the kitchen table while Vanilla came into my room just as I finished brushing my hair.

"I was very worried when I heard what happened to you and Blaze." Vanilla said.

"It's okay Vanilla. You have nothing to worried about." I replied while looking in my closet for my outfit of the day.

"I know, but as your supervisor it worries me to hear one of my reporters being attacked." Vanilla said. Unaware to Vanilla, Blaze, or Sticks, I didn't notice Cream stealing money out of my purse.

"I was not attacked." I said putting on my usual outfit. We continued to talk outside my room and noticed Cream and her IPod.

"Hey Cream." I happily said.

"Hello Amy." Cream said as she went back to her music.

"I wonder where she got her IPod." I asked Vanilla.

"I'm not sure. She said someone just gave to her for no reason." Vanilla answered as she looked at her daughter in worriment.

"You have nothing to worry about Cream. She's just growing up." I said grabbing my bag.

"I supposed. I'll let you go to work. Come on Cream let's go." Vanilla said. Cream got up from her seat and walked over to her mother. The pair waved goodbye at me and left my home.

"You think Cream might me a troublemaker?" Blaze asked.

"No, she wouldn't. Well I have to get to work and I'll be taking the subway home. I'll see you after my shift." I announced to Sticks and Blaze.

"Okay. Have a good day." Sticks said.

"Be very careful Amy." Blaze stated.

"I will. See you later!" I announced leaving our home. Unaware to the pair, I had the savior's necklace in my bag with the intention of hopefully meeting him today.

 **Normal POV**

Amy arrived to the Channel 5 news room in record time. Today was a big day for her because she will be conducting an interview with the New York City Chief of Police. Amy was in the news room getting ready for the interview, which will be shown all across the city. After a few minutes, the chief of police arrived just in time and was prepared for the interview.

"Hello New York City! This is Amy Rose of Channel 5 news and I'll be conducting an interview with the chief of police; Officer Fiona the Fox." Amy said to the camera and introducing Fiona.

"Thank you for having me here Amy." Fiona replied.

"Let's get started. What are your takes on the recent crime waves plaguing New York City?" Amy asked. Amy and Fiona spent the first few minutes of the interview discussing about the crime wave when Amy asked one serious question.

"Do you believe these crime waves are being done by an underground criminal organization called the Shadow Hunters?" Amy asked Fiona.

"That is not a question I need to answer." Fiona replied. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were watching the interview at their abandon home. Sonic stood in his spot watching the interview, deep in thought about the beautiful pink hedgehog conducting the interview.

"That's her! That's one of the girls that we saved yesterday." Knuckles said pointing to the screen.

"Well at least we know her name now." Tails replied while eating a Snicker's bar.

"Wow! She's a great interviewer!" Shadow said impressed.

"She's a babe!" Silver said while giving their TV screen a kiss. Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow just rolled their eyes and chuckled at Silver's antics. As for Sonic, he continued to watch the interview while putting his pair of katana swords on his backpack. He then put on his fedora and trench coat and quietly left his home. The others didn't pay attention and continued to watch the TV interview.

Elsewhere in an abandon warehouse, a mysterious figure in a dark trench coat and a dark fedora was watching the interview as well. The figure had multiple television screens and only paid attention to Amy once she mentioned the Shadow Hunters. The figure threw a knife at one of the screens, landing on Amy. The figure then turned around to a group of mysterious figures as well.

"Find her and punish her!" The mysterious figure ordered. The group disappeared into the shadows and carry out their orders. Back at the news station, Amy and Fiona continued to discuss the Shadow Hunters until the cameraman announced they were off the air.

"Thank you for your time Fiona." Amy said standing up and extending out her hand.

"Actually Amy, I would like to talk to you in my office." Fiona said heading to her office. The news crew were picking up the equipment and overheard the conversation.

"Oh boy. Time me Johnny." Amy said to one of the crew members. Amy entered Fiona's office just time to see her loosening her uniform with an angry expression.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing asking me those damn questions?" Fiona asked.

"Well Fiona, you and I both know that these crimes are being done within the shadows. If that's not enough proof, then I don't know what the hell." Amy stated jokingly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that crazy shit that supposedly happen in ancient Japan." Fiona angrily replied.

"No, but I presume you of all people would know about this crazy shit." Amy said. This really made Fiona very pissed off.

"Are you telling me how to do my damn job!" Fiona said very pissed off. Amy didn't need to be told to get out as Fiona slammed the door hard after Amy left her office.

"Two minutes. A new record!" Johnny said. Amy just chuckled as she grabbed her bag and left to go home. She stepped out of the police station and headed for the subways, unaware that Sonic was reading a newspaper and quietly following her. Amy didn't pay attention and made her way towards the subways. She didn't make it in time as the last subway train left the station.

"Ah man! I guess I'll wait for the next one." Amy said to herself. She looked down to adjust her purse, when she turned around to the mysterious group; ninja hawks.

"Uh?" Amy said.

"Miss Rose we have been looking for you." One of the ninja hawks said.

"What? Did I forget to pay my HBO subscription?" Amy joked.

"We have a message from our master about your interview today. This is his response…" The ninja hawk said. He put his hand out and slapped Amy across the face.

"Stop it!" The ninja hawk stated. Amy pulled out her Piko hammer out of her purse, ready to defend herself.

"Alright if that's how you're going to treat a lady, then I'm ready." Amy said. The ninja hawks looked at each other and then back at Amy. The group attacked Amy, but she was able to defend herself. Amy put up a great fight until she was knocked unconscious by a ninja. When she fell to the ground, the savior's necklace fell out and landed by a post.

"Let's take her to our master." The ninja leader ordered. The group was closing in to bring Amy with them, unaware that Sonic quietly grabbed his necklace. He finally had his necklace back, gave it a kiss, tucked it in his shirt, and pulled out his katana swords.

"Yaahhh!" Sonic shouted charging at the group. The ninjas were completely overwhelmed by the disguised Sonic as he fought the group. Sonic finally defeated the ninjas and saved Amy just in time as the subway came to the station. When the subway left, the ninjas recovered and began searching for Amy and the intruder.

"Don't worry Amy. I got you." Sonic quietly said as he carried Amy bridal style. The pair quickly and quietly left the station, unaware that the ninja leader was following after them. Sonic was so close to his abandon home that he began to suspect that someone was following him.

"Hhmm?" Sonic said looking back. The streets were quiet and no one was here. Sonic continued to carry Amy to his home as the ninja leader came out of the shadows and followed the pair. Sonic made it home just in time for Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver to see him carrying Amy. The four was shocked as Sonic took off his disguise and carefully placed Amy on the couch.

"Are you freaking crazy?" Shadow asked surprised. Sonic just kneeled in front of Amy and gently rubbed her face.

"Yeah Shadow! I'm freaking crazy okay!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Why?" Tails asked coming out of his shock.

"Why? I don't know! I wanted to redecorate, you know new curtains, some sewn pillows, a pink hedgehog on our couch." Sonic sarcastically listed. Uncle Chuck came just in time to see Sonic and his friends' situation.

"What is going on?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"She got jumped at the subway. I had to have and bring her here Uncle Chuck." Sonic explained while standing up.

"It's Amy. The news reporter from Channel 5!" Knuckles said.

"She's pretty! Can we keep her?" Silver said. Uncle Chuck checked for any bruises on Amy's face, but found none.

"Bring a bowl of water and a fresh wash cloth!" Uncle Chuck said. The group followed his orders and grabbed the water and wash cloth. Unaware to Sonic and his friends, the ninja leader was watching from outside and quietly left the scene. Uncle Chuck was gently rubbing Amy's face as she was beginning to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Chuck's face.

"Aaahhh!" Amy screamed in fear as she stood on the catch. She then looked around to see Uncle Chuck's students.

"Hi!" Tails said in his chipper voice.

"Aaahhh!" Amy screamed again. In return, Tails screamed and was soon followed by Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow. It wasn't until she saw Sonic that Amy finally stopped freaking out.

"I have to be dreaming okay. You five are imaginary and you, old man, you were the rat I saw yesterday." Amy said tying to defuse her situation.

"Please Miss Rose, if you may allow me to explain about our presence." Uncle Chuck spoke, freaking out Amy again.

"He's talks. Oh, why couldn't I have a dream about Justin Beaver?" Amy said sitting back down. Uncle Chuck shook his head as he spoke again.

"It's quite simple Amy. Ten years ago, my nephew and I had just arrived to New York City with nothing but the clothes on our backs. We were living in this abandon house when one day, we saw a young fox, echidna, and two more hedgehogs living on the streets." Uncle Chuck said beginning his flashback.

"That was us!" Knuckles said. Sonic. Tails, Shadow, and Silver groaned in annoyance as Uncle Chuck continued his story to Amy.

"These young boys had no home at all, so I brought them to live with us. When I brought them home, I realized that each one of them had special powers; speed, strength, flight, teleportation, and telekinesis. They had amazing powers, so I trained these young boys in the art of Tai-Kwan Do, Hapkido, and Ninjutsu. I raised these five boys as if they were my sons and soon each one introduced themselves." Uncle Chuck said motioning at the five heroes.

"Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and my youngest nephew and Sonic." Uncle Chuck said introducing his five students to Amy. Amy listened to the entire story and was amazed by their background.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Amy asked in awe.

"No my child. This is real!" Uncle Chuck replied. This was definitely a new experience for Amy and she really wanted to get to know Sonic.

 **To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four of my latest Sonic story. This is so far the only story that I have written not to have any reviews. It sucks, but I'll keep on writing because I really love how my story is going. I guess everyone has a general understanding of my latest story. Anyways, let us continue with my latest story and feel free to review folks.**

 **Normal POV**

Amy Rose has had one the most life-changing experiences in her young life. She was attacked by a group of ninjas, but was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Now, she had just learned the origins of Sonic, his uncle, and his friends. It was nighttime now in the streets of New York City and Sonic and his friends were bringing Amy back to her home.

"Are you sure this is the right street?" Amy asked the five heroes.

"You said you live on fifth street in Queens. Nope, this is fourth street!" Tails joked. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver chuckled at the little joke. Amy just smiled to herself as the group continued their trip. Throughout the walk, Sonic would look back at Amy and smile, making the pink hedgehog blush each time he did it. They turned at a corner and finally made it to fifth street.

"We're here! So which house do you live at?" Knuckles asked.

"It's just down the street." Amy said walking ahead of the group. Amy and the boys finally arrived to her home.

"I would love to thank you guys by inviting you inside to eat. The problem is that my friends and I have only frozen pizzas." Amy said. Knuckles and Tails were right in front of her in just two seconds after hearing the word pizza. Amy was completely startled by the sudden appearances.

"Let's go for it!" Knuckles said.

"You said the magic word!" Tails happily stated.

"You guys eat pizza?" Amy asked dumbly.

"Doesn't everyone!" Knuckles and Tails said in unison.

"Oh okay." Amy said with a smile.

"Hey! Did Amy said pizza?" Silver asked.

"I want some pizza!" Shadow said coming of the darkness. Amy smiled as she opened her front door and let her new friends enter. Sonic was the last one to enter Amy's home and looked at Amy one more time.

"By the way, your home really matches your beauty." Sonic said before entering her home. Amy blushed again and followed the five boys. She led the five boys into the kitchen, where Blaze and Sticks were waiting for her to return. Blaze and Sticks looked up to Amy and quickly ran up to give her a hug.

"Amy you made it!" Blaze said with a few tears.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Sticks asked after she was done hugging Amy.

"I'm fine. Actually I want to introduce you two too my new friends." Amy said. Blaze and Sticks saw Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver coming out of the shadows. Blaze and Sticks were surprised to see the five heroes in their home.

"Blaze and Sticks, say hello to my new friends Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails. Guys, these are my best friends Blaze and Sticks." Amy said introducing everyone.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you!" Tails happily said.

"Cool! A badger and a princess cat!" Shadow stated.

"Wow, you two are very pretty!" Silver complimented, making Blaze and Sticks blush.

"Hi!" Knuckles greeted the two girls.

"Nice to meet you two!" Sonic greeted as well. Blaze and Sticks shook off their blushes and happily greeted the boys. Blaze blushed again when she saw Silver; he looked very handsome and sweet to her. As for Silver, he has never seen a more beautiful girl than Blaze. After greeting each other, the new friends sat down at the kitchen table with Amy.

"Alright Blaze and Sticks, this is what happened today…" Amy began to speak. Amy told her two roommates everything about Sonic and his friends. Blaze and Sticks were amazed by their origin story and were very grateful Sonic rescued Amy.

"Now you know." Amy finished.

"That's incredible!" Blaze said in awe.

"I can get used to having five secret bodyguards." Sticks lightly joked. The guys smiled as Amy went to her freezer and pulled out their dinner; frozen pizzas.

"So boys what do you want on your pizzas?" Amy asked kindly.

"The usual. Ants, maggots, deer meat." Silver said. The girls were freaked out until they saw the boys laughing.

"It's just a joke!" Shadow stated. The girls laughed as they prepared their meals. The remainder of their meal consisted of the guys and girls laughing and talking about their pasts. During the meal, Amy would take quick glance at Sonic and saw the necklace around his neck. She was surprised to learn that the necklace was Sonic's. The new friends were now doing impersonations.

"Maybe I'll fight Apollo and maybe I won't. Adrian!" Tails said in a Rocky Balboa voice. The girls just laughed as Silver came up next.

"Sharon! I'm so confused!" Silver said impersonating Ozzy Osbourne. The group continued to laugh at the antics.

"Oh man! That was a good one!" Shadow said wiping a tear away.

"Bravo you two!" Knuckles said applauding the duo. Silver and Tails bowed as they returned to the table to finished their pizzas. The group continued until Shadow looked at his watch and realized it was two minutes until midnight.

"Aw man Look at the time guys. We've got to get going." Shadow said standing up. The others followed him as well with the girls standing up too.

"Are you sure that you have to leave?" Blaze asked a little sad. She really didn't want them to leave, especially Silver.

"Yeah. Sonic's uncle will be worried if we don't come home soon." Tails said.

"Can we see you guys again real soon?" Sticks asked.

"Of course, just as long as you three bring more pizza." Knuckles joked.

"We will!" Blaze happily replied. The boys walked to the front door and waved goodbye to their new friends. Sonic was the last one to leave as Amy wanted to ask him a question about his necklace.

"You left your necklace the other day." Amy said.

"I know. Thanks for taking care of it. It means a lot to me." Sonic said looking at his necklace.

"Can I ask why is the necklace so important to you?" Amy asked a little scared. Sonic could see the slight fear in her jade eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is my brother's necklace." Sonic said. Amy sighed in relief, making Sonic chuckle.

"Who's your brother?" Amy asked. She stared into Sonic's emerald eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them. Sonic stared back into her jade eyes with a small, sad smile.

"It's really a topic I don't want to talk about." Sonic said reassuringly.

"Oh it's okay. I completely understand." Amy replied. She didn't want to push Sonic about the topic. Shadow came back to the front door and spoke up.

"Come on Sonic. Let's go." Shadow said.

"Okay. I'll see you and your friends later Amy." Sonic said waving goodbye to Blaze and Sticks.

"Goodbye Sonic." Amy said waving goodbye to her new friends. Once Sonic closed the door, Amy leaned against and slumped down. Blaze and Sticks could see a faint blush appear on Amy's face and smiled to themselves.

"So Amy, it looks like you're in love with Sonic." Sticks joked.

"Sticks! Don't embarrass her. Come on, let's get to bed." Blaze stated pushing Sticks into her bedroom. Blaze waved goodnight to Amy as she and Sticks went to bed. Amy stood up and looked back at the door with a small smile.

"You know what Sticks; I think I am in love." Amy quietly said to herself. She cleaned up the kitchen and went to her bedroom. Once she was in her room and in clean pajamas, Amy snuggled in her bed and turned off her lamp. She slipped into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were returning to their home. They had a great time with Amy and her roommates and hoped they will hang out with them again soon. As they walked back home, Sonic's mind was simply on Amy Rose and her question. He didn't want to tell her about his brother Dash, not yet at least. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tails and Shadow.

"That was fun, and I think Amy likes you." Shadow said placing his arm around Sonic. The blue hero blushed once he heard Shadow's words.

"Uh…you really do think so?" Sonic asked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah. She definitely likes you. Hell, maybe in love with you." Tails said walking next to Sonic. Sonic just smiled to himself; there is nothing wrong being in love. Knuckles and Silver were talking as well; mainly Silver talking about Blaze.

"Blaze's so beautiful and kind." Silver dreamily said to Knuckles.

"Calm down man. Take it one step at a time." Knuckles said to the love struck hedgehog. The five heroes continued to talk they a saw a sight that shocked them. The front door to their abandon home was broken down.

"What the hell?" Knuckles said pulling his signature weapons; a pair of brass knuckles. Tails pulled out his bo staff, Shadow brought out his Sai, Silver unveiled his pair of nunchakus, and Sonic unleashed his katana swords.

"Let's go!" Silver said entering their home. Once they were inside, the five saw their home was destroyed and their rooms cleared out. They search the entire house for any intruders, but found none. The five finally checked the master bedroom and the sight they saw made them drop their weapons. Sonic's uncle was not in his bedroom; he was gone.

"Uncle Chuck is…" Shadow said in a shaky voice. Sonic moved into the bedroom and held his katana swords tightly. He was breathing heavily and felt angry tears coming to his eyes. The others began to hear Sonic angrily sob and heard their blue friend shout in anger.

"NOOO!" Sonic shouted in anger. Uncle Chuck was gone and for the first time in his life, Sonic the Hedgehog was all alone.

 **Amy's POV**

I was enjoying a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Sonic. I can't deny these feelings; I'm in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. I was brought out of my sleep by the sound of knocking. I opened my sleepy eyes and heard the front door knocking. I put on my pink bathrobe and stepped into the living room. The knocking woke up Blaze and Sticks as well.

"Who's at the door?" Blaze asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know." Sticks replied. I walked up to the front door and opened it, revealing a sadden Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails who was hugging a crying Sonic. Amy, Blaze, and Sticks were surprised to see the five boys on their front door step.

"It's the guys." Sticks said surprised. I only focused on Sonic; she wanted to know why he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's Sonic's uncle." Shadow said in a depressed voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He's gone." Tails said. I saw Sonic hug Tails tightly and cry harder; who could have taken his uncle. I gasped after hearing those words and let the group into our home. Blaze and Sticks sat down with the guys as I sat next to Sonic and hugged him.

"Our home was broken into and someone destroyed it and took Sonic's uncle." Silver said. Blaze had a few tears in her eyes and hugged Silver. I felt Sonic beginning to feel better, but I knew that he was missing his uncle. My roommates and I knew the boys couldn't go back to their home now.

"You can stay here." I said to Sonic in comfort. Sonic looked up at me with his broken eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Amy." Sonic said with a few tears. Blaze and Sticks went into the hallway closet and brought five extra blankets and pillows for the boys. They graciously accepted the offer and set up their beds in the living room. Sonic and Tails took the couches and Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver slept on the floor.

"Thanks again girls. It really means a lot." Knuckles said.

"You're very welcome." Blaze replied. I saw Sonic still had a few tears in his eyes and knew he wouldn't go asleep. I went into my room and grabbed a plush doll off my drawer. I came back into the living room and gave it to Sonic. Sonic was surprised when he gently took the plush doll. It was plush version of myself and Sonic had a small smile on his face.

"Even though we'll be sleeping in separate rooms, I want to sleep with you tonight." I said as Sonic looked at the plush doll. He looked back and gave me a hug; no longer feeling alone at the moment.

"Thank you Amy." Sonic said. I gently wiped his tears away and smiled.

"You're welcome." I replied. I stood up and went back to my room, not before I gave Sonic another smile. Blaze and Sticks also went back to their rooms and fell back asleep.

"Goodnight." I said one final time.

"Goodnight." The boys said in unison. They all slipped into a peaceful sleep as I entered my room again. I snuggled in my blankets again and once fell into a peaceful sleep with dreams of Sonic. I was determined to help him and his friends find their master. It was going to be tough, but I'll help Sonic find his uncle again.

 **Next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm here with the next chapter of Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes. This chapter will have Amy, Blaze, and Sticks helping the guys search for Sonic's uncle. Meanwhile, we'll get to witness a dark part of Cream's childhood and what she does every day. Thank you to the people who have left reviews so far, I really appreciate it. Let us continue!**

 **Normal POV**

At the New York City Police Station, Fiona the fox was looking at her latest suspect's profiles. She searched through all the files until she stopped at a cream-colored folder. She opened the folder to see it was the criminal profile of Cream the Rabbit. Fiona examined her profile and decided to call Cream's mother Vanilla. She dialed Vanilla's number and was greeted by her tired voice.

"Hello?" Vanilla asked through the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Rabbit. This is police chief Fiona and I'm sorry to be calling this early in the morning." Fiona said.

"Oh no. It's fine, how may I help you?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes Mrs. Rabbit, do you have a daughter name Cream?" Fiona asked again. Vanilla was now very worried; why would the police chief be calling her about her daughter Cream.

 **Amy's POV**

The sun was beginning to rise over the city and the sunlight made its way to my curtains. I slowly open my eyes to the sunrise and sat up to stretch. I got out of my bed, put on my bathrobe, and went out into my living to check on the boys. Sure enough, Sticks and Blaze had woken up as well to see the boys still sleeping peacefully. That was until Tails began to wake up and the others soon.

"Morning." Tails said yawning. Shadow and Knuckles sat up to stretch followed by Silver and Sonic. I then heard the sound of my front door knocking, startling everyone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Vanilla and Cream. I need to talk to you." Vanilla said from the other side of the door. I looked back at Blaze and Sticks in fear; what are we going to do about the boys. The boys looked back at each other, then at me and my roommates.

"Uh…Just give me a minute…" I began to say going to the front door. The girls followed me, but when we turned back around the guys had vanished.

"Where the hell did they go?" Blaze asked surprised.

"I don't know." Sticks replied. I looked around for a moment, then open the door to let Vanilla and Cream into my home. I could tell that something was wrong because Vanilla looked upset at her daughter, but why.

"Sorry to bother this morning Amy. I really need to talk to you. I think it's time you drop the Shadow Hunters story." Vanilla said. I was completely shocked by her words; it's my story and how dare she come her and order me to drop the story.

 **Normal POV**

"That is absolutely out of the question! I have a legitimate news story here." Amy said walking into her bathroom. Blaze, Sticks, and Vanilla followed her as the cat and feral badger watch the pair argue. Cream just sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, minding her own business.

"Amy, ever since you started working on this story, you have been targeted and I'm just caring about your safety." Vanilla said.

"You have nothing to worry about Vanilla." Amy replied as she began to wash her face. Cream was looking around when she saw something in the living room mirror; Tails under the kitchen table. She turned around to find Tails gone; surprising the young rabbit.

"Who was that?" Cream said to herself. Meanwhile, Amy was still arguing with Vanilla, Sticks and Blaze were watching when Blaze caught a glimpse of red dreadlocks behind the shower curtain. She tapped Sticks shoulder and quietly pointed at the shower; causing both girls to gasp.

"Can one of you hand me my towel behind the shower…" Amy looked up to see the red dreadlocks as well.

"Sure Amy." Vanilla replied politely.

"No! Don't…" Amy couldn't finish as Vanilla moved the shower curtain. Surprisingly, no one was behind the curtain.

"What's the problem?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh nothing Vanilla. It's just I need to get ready for work and I need my privacy." Amy said pushing everyone out of her bathroom. She looked up to see Knuckles hanging on the ceiling, relieving Amy. As Amy pushed everyone to the front door, she saw Cream looking around the bottom of the kitchen table.

"Cream, will you please tell your mother I need my privacy." Amy said to Cream.

"Like she will listen to me." Cream said getting up and dusting herself off. Vanilla and Cream made it to the front door ready to leave.

"Look Amy, I'm just looking out for what's best for you." Vanilla said as she and Cream left their home. Once they were gone, Amy, Sticks, and Blaze let out a huge sigh of relief; unaware that Silver was pretending to be a rug on the floor.

"Wow!" Silver said getting up, scaring the girls. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow came out of their hiding places.

"That was a close one Tails." Sonic said.

"I know. Sorry about that." Tails replied.

"No sweat man." Shadow said patting the young fox's shoulder.

"Hey Amy, you should really lay off the damn caffeine." Knuckles joked. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends. This was going to be harder for the girls than they thought. Meanwhile, Vanilla and cream were driving back to their home. Cream just stared out the window as her mother looked at her with a disappointed expression.

"I just don't understand Cream. I make more than enough money to support us and you're out in the streets stealing. What the hell were you thinking sweetie?" Vanilla asked. She couldn't believe her own daughter was out stealing.

"I don't know." Cream simply replied.

"That's a wrong answer and you know it. I didn't work all the years just so you can steal from everyone you know." Vanilla stated getting a little angry. Cream felt a few tears welling up in her eyes and couldn't stay with her mother any longer. She quickly got out of the car and ran away from her mother.

"Cream! Cream!" Vanilla said stopping the car. She was too late, Cream was already far away for her to catch and she didn't know what to do now. Cream just ran and ran until she reached a familiar that has become her home away from her mother; the abandon warehouse.

It was now nighttime in New York City, and the abandon warehouse was surprisingly full of life. Inside, there were hundreds of kids playing video games, eating, smoking cigarettes, gambling, and enjoying the items they have stolen today. They were carefully being watched by a green hedgehog in a black leather jacket, boots, red shades, and had scars across his chest. It was none other than Scourge the Hedgehog; Sonic's anti.

"Good!" Scourge said looking at what the kids have stolen today. Everything from TV sets to stereos, Scourge's thieves were enjoying their "presents". Scourge continued to watch on, not even caring if the children bumped into him. He would look down at them and simply reply to the kids.

"Go play! Have fun!" Scourge said leaving the fun room. In another room in the abandon warehouse, young male hawks were training their combat skills with their master; a green hawk in black Converse sneakers, green and black MMA gloves, and a black, tattered karate gi with the sleeves torn off. It was Scourge's ally Jet the hawk, a master martial artist.

"Good!" Jet said watching his students train. One student was able to defeat his opponent, impressing Scourge when he arrived.

"May I?" Scourge asked Jet.

"Not at all." Jet said. Scourge entered the fight circle as Jet's student bowed in honor. Scourge showed off his combat skills, but the young martial artist was able to block every blow. Scourge stopped as the student bowed to him again, leaving him vulnerable for Scourge to deliver a kick. Jet and Scourge kneeled at the down student.

"Never lower your guard to your opponent." Jet said.

"Yes master." The student replied. Just then the sound of a gong was heard throughout the warehouse. All the children and karate students dropped what they were doing and headed to their main room. Once they were gathered, the mysterious figure from before made his way to the open room. He was dressed in dark clothing and boots and held a ninja mask in his right hand. A young hawk kneeled in front of the figure as he pulled out the mask.

"Welcome to the Shadow Hunters my child." The mysterious figure said putting the ninja mask on the young hawk. The hawk bowed in respect again and left. Scourge and Jet stood next to the figure as he took off his hood, revealing himself as a dark green and black hedgehog.

"Mephiles the Dark." Scourge and Jet said bowing to their master.

"My children! The outside world has betrayed you. You are no longer wanted in the outside world. You have joined me to be accepted again. You are my children and I am your father." Mephiles announced to the children. Somewhere inside the warehouse, someone was chained to wall and had suffered a beaten face; it was Uncle Chuck.

"Now we have a new threat. These creatures have invaded our home and now we must eliminate these so called pests. These freaks!" Mephiles said to his brainwashed children.

"Master!" A voice was heard from the children. Mephiles and his allies looked up into one of the stands to see the child approaching the front; Cream.

Back at the Channel 5 news station, Amy was talking to her fellow anchorman about the Shadow Hunters. At the same time, Sonic and his friends were watching the report with Blaze and Sticks. They were watching in hopes of learning any clues or whereabouts of Uncle Chuck. Sonic hoped they could find anything about his uncle; he really misses him.

"So Amy, do you believe that these recent crimes are being done by an ancient criminal organization?" The anchorman asked.

"Yes I believe so. I have recently talked to many Japanese-Americans and they have told me that these crimes are the work of a criminal organization called the Shadow Hunters." Amy replied. Vanilla was watching the entire scene and shook her head in disappointment. She knew they were definitely screwed and she was right because Fiona called the news station.

"Damn it Vanilla! We had a deal!" Fiona said through the phone. Sonic and his friends continued to watch Amy. The anchorman continued to interview Amy until he asked an important question.

"I understand that you were attack a few nights go by a group of thugs. So we all like to know who was your savior?" The anchorman asked.

"Well it's an amazing story. A brave New York citizen came to my rescue and defeated my attackers. So if you don't mind, I would like to thank him right now." Amy said as she now faced the camera, as if she was seeing Sonic in front of her.

"If you are watching this right now, thank you Sonic." Amy said blowing a kiss to the camera. Blaze and Sticks gasped in happiness while Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver looked back at Sonic with smirks on their faces. Sonic watch the whole scene and heavily blushed.

"Aw look, Sonic's blushing!" Knuckles teased.

"I'm not!" Sonic replied trying to hide his blush.

"I think he's actually turning red!" Silver teased too. Sonic's answer was throwing a knife at Silver, hitting the floor right in front of him. Knuckles and Silver looked down at the knife, scared by the close call.

"Maybe we should leave him alone." Tails said to the pair. Sonic stood up and grabbed his knife off the floor.

"It's okay Sonic. You don't have to be embarrassed." Sticks said. Sonic didn't pay attention and walked to the window.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"What do you we mean what do we do now?" Shadow said standing up.

"My uncle is out there and we're stuck in here like a bunch of idiots." Sonic said looking out the window. Blaze, Sticks, and the rest of the boys watch the fight slowly develop.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Fight?" Silver said to Knuckles and Tails.

"Fight!" The pair replied in unison.

"Kitchen?" Tails announced.

"Kitchen!" Knuckles and Silver responded. The three boys quietly dragged Blaze and Sticks to the kitchen with them, wanting to avoid the fight that was about to take place.

"We do nothing for now Sonic. We wait until your girlfriend Amy comes back with news about your uncle." Shadow stated. The thought of Amy being his girlfriend made Sonic angry at that very moment.

"Oh, so that's what my "brother" has to say to his leader. We just sit here on our asses and wait Amy for some stupid news." Sonic said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Sonic and you shouldn't be saying shit about Amy. She's trying her best to help you and all you're doing right now is talking shit about her." Shadow responded in anger.

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't want Amy's help. Chuck is my uncle and I don't need your help searching for him." Sonic said angrily.

"If you're so damn confident you can find your uncle, then be my guest." Shadow angrily replied.

"Fine! I'll look for you without you or anyone else asshole." Sonic angrily said grabbing his katana swords and walking out.

"Good! I don't give a dam anymore! We don't need you!" Shadow said.

"Fine!" Sonic said slamming the door hard. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Blaze and Sticks overheard the fight and became very worried. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver were at the kitchen table eating snacks and hearing the fight too.

"Should we help them?" Blaze and Sticks asked the trio.

"Those two always fight. It's best if we stay out of it." Silver replied. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other while eating chips.

"Potato chip?" Knuckles said holding up a chip.

"Potato chip!" Tails happily said accepting the chip.

 **Next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here with the next chapter of Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes. In this chapter, we finally get to see a fight between Uncle Chuck's students and the Shadow Hunters. The question is how did the Shadow Hunters know about their secret place and who was responsible. Enough summarizing, it's time for the next chapter folks!**

 **Normal POV**

After the huge argument he had with Shadow, Sonic stormed out of Amy's home in anger. He walked up the stairs until he reached the roof of her home. Once on the roof, Sonic just stared out into the city in anger, but all of the anger was on himself. He immediately regretted saying those words about Amy, because he really did have strong romantic feelings for her.

"Damn!" Sonic said in anger. He decided to perform some martial arts skills to release his anger. After doing some shadow boxing and kicks, Sonic just sat on an old bucket and put his head in his hands in shame. Nothing was going right for the blue hero; he lost his uncle and he basically called Amy useless.

"I don't know what the hell to do now." Sonic said to himself. Meanwhile at the apartments across the street, Carson and Hugo were relaxing on the stairwell of their apartment while listening to the crime reports on the radio. Carson looked out across the street to see Sonic on Amy's room.

"What the hell?" Carson said pulling out a pair of binoculars. He couldn't believe his eyes; it was indeed the same Sonic the pair fought a few nights ago.

"What?" Hugo asked his best friend. Carson didn't say anything and handed the binoculars to Hugo. The hornet looked through them and saw Sonic as well. Sonic, however, didn't even see the pair as he was lost in his own little world. The blue hero didn't even know that he was being stalked from behind in the shadows. The Shadow Hunters have arrived to deliver a personal greeting.

Back inside Amy's home, Amy had just arrived home from work to see Blaze, Sticks, and the boys in the living room relaxing. She was happy the boys were still here, but shocked to find only four of them were in the living room. She really wanted to see Sonic; hoping he saw the news today.

"Hey guys!" Amy happily greeted taking off her coat.

"Hey Amy!" The boys replied in unison.

"We saw you on the news today. You were great!" Blaze complimented.

"Hell yeah. You were amazing!" Sticks said positively.

"Thanks everyone! Did Sonic see the news too?" Amy responded and asked.

"Yeah he did. We kind of teased him about it." Silver said. Amy felt a small blushed on her face; she wasn't embarrassed but rather excited that Sonic saw her kind gesture.

"Where is here?' Amy asked.

"Shadow and Sonic had a fight a while ago and Sonic stormed off." Tails said. Amy was shocked to hear that the closest friends had a fight. She looked over at Shadow who was staring out the window, deep in thought. Amy approached the black hedgehog and tapped his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Amy asked worriedly. Shadow closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke up.

"He said some bad things about you, but he's a guy who regrets what he has said; especially to a beautiful girl." Shadow responded.

"Oh!" Amy said a little sadden.

"Don't worry, he just needs time alone to blow off some steam." Shadow said reassuringly. Amy smiled again; Sonic is a sweet guy after all. Unknown to Amy and the others, the Shadow Hunters were punishing the blue hedgehog. Even outnumbered fifty to one, Sonic was still putting up a fight; that was until his katana swords were tossed off the roof. Back inside and after getting into comfortable clothes, Amy joined the others in the living room.

"Well since Sonic's not here, I want to show you guys my special room." Amy said. Soon, Blaze, Sticks, and the boys followed the pink hedgehog to her special room down. While they made their way to the room, Amy had a conversation with Knuckles and Shadow.

"This room was my mother's room. She would always keep special mementos in here from my childhood. You must think it's boring to hear me talk about my mom." Amy said finally reaching the room.

"No, it's never boring to talk about family." Shadow replied with a small smile. Amy opened the door to allow her roommates and the boys into her special room. The room was filled with toys and items from Amy's childhood, amazing the boys.

"Wow!" The boys said in unison and checking out the items. Back on the roof, Sonic was battered and pushed a ninja off him.

"Is that all you got shitheads?" Sonic said egging them on. Once again, the ninjas took full advantage of the weaken hedgehog. As for the boys, they were enjoying all of Amy's childhood mementos.

"You had an awesome childhood Amy!" Knuckles said looking through a photo album.

"Yes I did indeed!" Amy replied. Blaze was with her secret crush Silver, watching him playing with Amy's old cheerleader pom-poms.

"Who has spirit? I do!" Silver joked. He then Blaze let out a cute giggle; he absolutely loved her giggle. Sticks was looking through Amy's old CD collection when saw Tails quietly coming from behind Shadow, who was checking out an old book. In his hands were a pair of cymbals; the twin-tailed fox had a sneaky idea.

"Ssshhh!" Tails quietly shushed.

"Oh no!" Sticks quietly said covering her ears. Tails hit the cymbals loud, causing Shadow to drop the book and scream in agony.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Shadow screamed as his head was shaking. Tails fell down on the floor, happily dying in laughter. Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, and Silver saw the whole scene and laughed as well. They didn't even know that the ninjas were continuing to punish a now broken, battered, and bloody Sonic. The ninjas then dragged Sonic down the stairs; with an evil intention in mind. After checking out Amy's mementos, the gang went back upstairs to the living room.

"I wonder when Sonic might comeback?" Amy asked once they entered the living room.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure Sonic is on his way…" Blaze couldn't finish as the gang saw something thrown through the window and crashing on the kitchen table. Amy gasped in horror at the sight; it was Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed in horror. She immediately ran to the unconscious hedgehog, hoping he was still alive. Knuckles and Shadow ran up to their leader and check his pulse; to their relief they found a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive, just barely." Shadow said. Amy started to cry as she held the dying hedgehog in her arms. Just then, the ninjas came through the windows and surrounded her, her roommates, and the boys. The ninjas had their weapons drawn; ready for battle.

"Whoa! I never seen ninjas before." Silver said. One ninja had a set of nunchakus and perform some moves with them in a threatening way.

"Ah! A fellow chucker!" Silver said grabbing his nunchakus. He performed his own moves with them, startling the ninja. The two had a small nunchakus battle, but the ninja was no match for Silver who pulling out some of the craziest and unthinkable moves. Silver just calmly blow on his knuckles as he twirled his nunchakus.

"Keep practicing chump!" Silver said. Tails pulled out his bo staff and attacked the ninjas. Knuckles unveiled his brass knuckles and immediately began breaking jaws. Shadow and Silver joined their friends in battling the ninjas. Blaze and Sticks stayed with Amy as she cried and carefully cradle the barely living Sonic.

"We got this girls! Get yourselves and Sonic to safety!" Tails said swinging his bo staff. Sticks, Blaze, and Amy dragged the injured Sonic down to the second floor for safety. The boys were handling the ninjas well until more came down from the roof.

"Shit!" Knuckles said hitting a ninja. Tails looked at the floor underneath and saw it beginning to give way.

"I don't think this floor can handle any more weight!" Tails said looking up. He was right, once the ninjas landed on the floor it completely gave way and caused everyone to crash down into the second floor. Amy, Blaze, and Sticks had taken the injured Sonic to her special room and saw the second floor completely give way. Once the dust settle, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver got up to see Scourge and Jet had arrived with reinforcements.

"Ah shit!" The boys said in unison.

"Attack!" Scourge and Jet ordered. Now outnumbered, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver were now fighting for survival.

"There's too many of them!" Knuckles said pushing off ninjas. Tails held onto his bo staff tight as he continued to fight the ninjas off. The ninjas then tried to attack the girls, but Silver and Shadow were protecting them.

"We could use Sonic's help right now damn it!" Shadow said blocking punches with his Sai. During the battle, Scourge and Jet were amazed by the boys' martial arts skills. They have never seen martial arts like this in their entire life. The battle continued on until the door opened once again.

"What now?" Knuckles announced. Everyone looked towards the door to see the new entries, Carson wielding his machetes and Hugo with his hockey sticks and equipment bag..

"You know, we don't appreciate you ninjas attacking our blue friend." Hugo smirked. Carson smirked as well and looked over to see Amy, Blaze, and Sticks; who he instantly fell head over heels in love.

"Wow! Who's the beautiful and sexy badger?" Carson asked. Sticks blushed at the compliment, no guy has ever called her beautiful. The boys were surprised the duo's appearance and they were very grateful.

"Who the hell are those two guys?" Shadow asked.

"Wayne Gretzky and Sidney Crosby! As animals and on steroids!" Silver joked.

"Attack!" Scourge and Jet ordered again. The ninjas attacked Carson and Hugo, but they were easily defeating them. Now evening the playing field, Carson and Hugo joined the boys to hold off the ninjas. During the battle, Carson's flame on his tail caught the carpet on fire. Once she saw the fire starting, Amy dragged Sonic to a secret place in her special room.

"Blaze! Sticks! There's a secret bunker over at this wall. Help me take Sonic out of here!" Amy said. Blaze and Sticks followed Amy in the bunker and out their home. The boys saw the girls leaving through the bunker and followed them.

"This way guys!" Tails said going in the bunker. Knuckles and Silver followed Tails out the bunker as Shadow, Carson, and Hugo held off the ninjas.

"We need to get the hell out of here! This place is going to come down!" Shadow said knocking out a ninja.

"You go ahead! We'll cover for you!" Carson said. Shadow nodded his head and entered the bunker. As Carson and Hugo fought off the ninjas, Amy's phone turned on and Vanilla's voice was heard for the pair.

"Hello Amy, it's Vanilla. I just want to let you know that you're fired. I'm sorry for the inconvenience…" The phone's cord was eventually burned off.

"Oh shit!" Hugo said swinging his hockey sticks. Shadow and Tails came back through the bunker to grab Carson and Hugo.

"Come on guys!" Tails said.

"See you guys!" Hugo said going through the bunker. Carson followed his best friend and closed the bunker door, preventing the ninjas from entering. Scourge and Jet heard the sirens of the fire department and police cars coming very close.

"Ninja vanish!" Scourge ordered. The ninjas all disappeared from the scene of the crime. As for Amy and her friends, they all road in Sticks' van and immediately fled the city. Amy just stared out the window as her home was burned to the ground. She let the tears drop down her face as she cradled the injured Sonic in her arms. On another roof of a home, Cream watched Amy's home burned down.

"What have I done?" Cream said to herself as she left. At the abandon factory, Scourge and Jet returned and told Mephiles everything about the boys; including their martial arts skills. Mephiles went to the empty storage room and punch the chained up Uncle Chuck.

"How did these freaks learn to fight so well?" Mephiles demanded. Uncle Chuck looked at Mephiles with a blank expression with his black eye. Mephiles then held a knife to Chuck, threating him to answer. Chuck didn't even utter a single word, angering Mephiles.

"Fine! Stay there and rot like the piece of trash you are!" Mephiles said storming off. Scourge and Jet released their anger in the training room; how could they let these boys get away. Meanwhile, Cream snuck into the storage room and saw the chained up Uncle Chuck. Chuck noticed Cream poking her head out and gave her a small smile.

"How could a beautiful young girl like you be caught in a dangerous world?" Chuck asked.

"So you do talk." Cream said coming up to him.

"Yes and I also listen. Why are you here?" Chuck asked as Cream took a seat in front of him.

"Just to get away from my home." Cream replied.

"Do you not have a family?" Chuck asked.

"I have my mom, but she could care less about me." Cream responded as she thought about her mother.

"I don't believe that. She cares about you and misses you very much." Chuck said. Cream was surprised by Chuck's words, maybe he was right about her life.

"How do you know?" Cream asked with a few tears in her eyes.

"All parents love their children." Chuck said looking up into the ceiling. He greatly missed his nephew Sonic and his students. How long can they go without their master in their lives anymore?

"Sonic." Chuck said quietly.

 **Amy's POV**

After leaving my home, I told my roommates and new friends about an old farmhouse in upstate New York. My grandmother owned that farmhouse and handed down to me before she died. It was now morning as we finally made it to the old farmhouse. I looked down at Sonic, who was still unconscious in my arms. I hugged him tightly as Sticks' stopped the van.

"This is a nice farmhouse." Tails said getting out of the van.

"My grandmother owned the home." I said. Shadow and Knuckles took Sonic away from me and carefully carried up the stairs. I followed the pair as they gently placed Sonic onto the bed. They took off his hoodie and began to treat his wounds. The others came up to check on Sonic as well, except my new friends Carson and Hugo stayed with Sticks to check on the van.

"How is he?" Silver asked. Shadow and Knuckles had finished adding the bandages and gently laid Sonic back down.

"No broken bones, but he was nearly beaten to death. It's going to be a while before he wakes up again." Knuckles announced. I just sighed in sadness and walked back down the stairs. Blaze followed me and patted my shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry Amy. He'll wake up!" Blaze said in comfort. Even with all the events that happen to me, I still smiled at Blaze's words.

"Thanks." I replied. We walked outside to see Carson and Hugo checking on the van's engine.

"So anything good?" Sticks asked Carson. I saw Carson stand up and jokingly shoot at the engine.

"There's your answer. Engine block has a crack the size of San Andreas." Carson said wiping his hands with his cloth. I couldn't believe that our only mode of transportation was now useless. Hugo tapped my shoulder and appeared that he wanted to talk to me.

"Amy, I got some bad news for you." Hugo said. The hornet told me everything, I was fired from the best job I ever had in my life. This has been the worst day in my life, I lost my job and the gut I had fallen in love with may never wake up again.

"I'm sorry Amy." Hugo said trying to comfort me.

"I need to be alone right now." I said to Hugo. I walked back up the stairs to Sonic's room and what I saw filled my heart with hope. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver were sitting beside the bed, waiting for Sonic to wake up. Even after everything they've been through, the four boys still stay with their fallen leader. I smiled at the group; I don't see them as friends but something that everyone needs in their lives.

"Family." I quietly said.

 **Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of my latest Sonic story. In this chapter, Amy, Sticks, Blaze, and the boys pass time as they continue to wait for Sonic to awaken. Thank you everyone for the reviews and keep it up. This story will have Nebula the Hedgehog's character make an appearance in a flashback. Let us continue with the story.**

 **Amy's POV**

I'm in my room drawing my new friends and what they have been doing since we got here. My new friends have suffered their very first defeat. They have lost their master and their leader, the boy I fell in love with, has not woken up. Each one of my new friends have found their own way to past time. Tails had made a new friend in Hugo; they've been repairing the van together.

 _Tails and Hugo_

"Not even close. This year's Warriors will not stand a chance against the 95-96 Bulls." Hugo said fixing the van's engine. Tails was sitting in the driver's seat as the pair were talking about sports.

"Yeah well, this year's Warriors can beat the 95-96 Bulls in a seven game series asshole." Tails said behind the wheel. Hugo brushed off the comment and continued to work on the engine.

"A seven game series? Yeah right! Steph Curry wouldn't even defend Michael Jordan or his defense blockhead." Hugo said tighten a bolt.

"Steph Curry and beat him hands down chrome dome!" Tails said as the pair traded alphabetic insults.

"Yeah well the engine's done dog boy!" Hugo said closing the hood. Tails looked at the mirror and growled in annoyance.

"Egghead! So forward?" Tails asked turning on the van.

"Forward Hater!" Hugo said. Tails pressed the gas pedal and caused the van to crash through the barn, avoiding Hugo. Tails looked down and saw a scared Hugo on the ground.

"It worked." Tails said. Hugo just tossed the rag at Tails' head, they still had a lot of work to finish.

 _End Scene_

After finishing my drawing of Tails and Hugo, I got started on my next one of Silver and Blaze. The pair have really gotten to know each other more over the past few days. I smiled as I drew Silver and Blaze in the kitchen baking brownies. It was a fun day for the pair and they even admitted their feelings to each other.

 _Silver and Blaze_

Blaze and Silver were in the kitchen preparing a fresh batch of brownies. Blaze was mixing the batter while Silver was reading the cooking instructions. Blaze looked over at the distracted hedgehog and blushed heavily. How could someone so naïve be so cute at the same time?

"Alright so keep stirring for another minute and pour the batter onto the tray." Silver said reading the instructions. Blaze followed his orders and poured the batter onto the tray.

"Okay now we just put it in the oven and let it bake for thirty minutes." Silver said closing the book. Blaze happily placed the tray in the oven and let the oven work its magic.

"So what do we do now?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know what do you want to talk about?" Silver asked. Blaze looked down at her shoes for a second and looked back up. She had one thought on her mind and wanted to know for certain.

"Do you like someone Silver?" Blaze asked kicking the floor.

"Not that I know of, but what about you?" Silver asked the princess. Blaze felt a blush creeping on her face and looked back at Silver.

"Yeah. I do." Blaze said startling Silver.

"Who? Is it Knuckles, Tails, oh its Shadow isn't it." Silver stated. Unknown to the pair, the brownie batter was expanding and forming a huge bubble. Blaze shook her head in annoyance as Silver continued to list names.

"How about Carson…" Silver didn't finish as Blaze let her actions take over and kissed her crush. Silver was shocked at first but slowly smiled and returned the kiss. The pair shared their passionate kiss until air became necessary. The pair slowly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I guess I found my answer." Silver said with a smile. Blaze giggled and gave Silver a quick peck on his lips.

"Yes Silver, I love you!" Blaze replied. They then heard the oven shaking dangerously and looked over. They saw their brownies expanding and caused the oven door to explode open. The pair was covered from head to toe in sticking brownie batter.

"I guess our love exploded in happiness." Silver joked. Blaze laughed and kissed her new boyfriend again. Today was a great day for the new couple of Silver and Blaze, full of laughter, love, and brownies. Everyone was happy on that day for the new couple.

 _End Scene_

I lightly laughed as I placed my drawing of the couple with my first one. I pulled out a fresh sketch paper and began to draw. My happiness was gone for the moment and was replace with sadness. The next drawing I did was the guy I fell in love with; Sonic. Since our first day here, Shadow has stayed by Sonic's side; waiting for his brother to wake up.

 _Shadow_

Shadow was quietly sleeping on a chair by the door. He has been staying in that same chair for days, waiting for Sonic to wake up. Sonic was still on the bed, not even moving a muscle for days. I came into the room and placed my hand on Shadow's shoulder. He woke up to see me walking over to Sonic's bed and gently pet him.

"I miss you." I quietly said petting Sonic. I let my actions take over me and gently placed a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, I released the kiss and made my way back to Shadow.

"He will make it." I quietly said to Shadow. Shadow smiled at me as I left the room, feeling my heart fill with love and hope after what I did. Shadow looked back at his fallen brother, sighing in slight sadness.

"We're right here Sonic. We're not going anywhere." Shadow said closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Please come back to us Sonic, we need you here right now.

 _End Scene_

After finishing my latest drawing, I started on a new one for Sticks and Carson. It seems as if Sticks is always seen talking to Carson, no matter what the subject is about. I had the feeling that Sticks was beginning to fall in love with the young charmeleon. I simply smirked as I drew Carson and Sticks on my front porch talking, with Knuckles interrupting their conversation.

 _Carson, Sticks, and Knuckles_

Carson was relaxing and eating an apple on my front porch chair swing. He was watching Knuckles training by himself; the young charmeleon had finished his training for the day. Sticks was coming out of the kitchen looking for Knuckles and found him outside.

"Knuckles, Tails needs help moving the couch to the backyard." Sticks said. Knuckles heard the badger and punched his punching bag one last time.

"Alright I'm coming." Knuckles said heading inside. Sticks looked over to see Carson eating his apple on the swinging chair and playfully smirked at the charmeleon.

"So what the hell are you doing Carson?" Sticks playfully asked.

"Enjoying my apple and watching the sunset." Carson said taking a bite out of his apple. Sticks smirked again and sat down next to him. Carson sat up and smirked as the badger eyed him seductively.

"Do you mind if I can have a bite?" Sticks asked staring into his scarlet eyes.

"Not at all." Carson replied staring into Sticks' blue eyes. Sticks could just stare at his scarlet eyes all day. Carson held out his apple and Sticks to a nice bite out of it. She enjoyed her apple bite as Carson chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sticks laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

"Feeling good Sticks?" Carson asked the badger. Sticks happily shook her head, closed her eyes, and smiled in happiness. She could imagine a happy life with the young charmeleon. Their little moment was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Knuckles.

"I'm back!" Knuckles said. This caused the chair swing to give way and Carson and Sticks landed on their butts. The pair rubbed the butts in pain and Knuckles finally realized he broke up their moment.

"Oh uh…I'll just be inside." Knuckles awkwardly said leaving the pair. Carson and Sticks looked at each other and laughed after what happen.

"This has been a good day." Carson said standing up. He helped Sticks up and gave her hug, startling the badger. After a few moments of hugging, Carson gave Sticks a peck on the cheek and went I inside.

"See you later Sticks." Carson said winking at her. Sticks stood in her place and felt the cheek Carson kissed. She blushed heavily and smiled to herself; maybe flirting with Carson isn't a bad thing after all. Maybe being with love with Carson was the best thing ever.

 _End Scene_

I finally finished my last drawing and place it with the rest. I was feeling very tired and rested my head on the desk. I closed my eyes and felt a smile forming on my face. I drifted off to sleep, filled with dreams of my friends in happy lives. There will be better days for us and as long as we stick together, the future will always be bright.

 **Normal POV**

It was a regular day for everyone at the farmhouse. The boys were outside continuing their training and Amy was with Sticks and Blaze watching the boys. Inside, Shadow was asleep on his chair when he heard the bed creaking. He thought nothing of it until he heard a voice talking. He slowly opened his eyes to see the source of the voice; Sonic, he was awake.

"Hey!" Sonic said looking around the room. Shadow was so shock to see his brother awake that happily ran up to him.

"Sonic! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Shadow asked.

"What the hell does a guy have to do to get some chili dogs to eat." Sonic said looking at Shadow. Shadow stood in excitement and happily yelled out the door.

"Guys! Sonic's awake! Get him some chili dogs!" Shadow shouted out the door. He ran back to help Sonic stand on his feet.

"Can you stand Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic was still woozy after his battle, but he was able to stand up.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Sonic replied. Shadow looked at his brother, feeling guilty after their argument.

"Look Sonic. About what I said about us no longer needing you…" Shadow started to speak but was stopped by a grateful Sonic.

"Shadow. Don't worry about it. I'll never be mad at you guys." Sonic said. Shadow smiled and gave Sonic a long awaited hug, he truly missed his brother.

"I missed you man. It's great to have you back." Shadow said hugging Sonic. Sonic looked over Shadow's shoulder to see Amy standing at the door with tears in her eyes. Shadow saw Amy as well and released the hug.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said. Amy quickly ran to Sonic and hugged him, shedding tears of joy. Sonic hugged Amy tightly and had tears of joy coming down his face as well. He truly missed Amy and his friends and he was happy he's alive again.

"I missed you!" Amy sobbed into his chest.

"I missed you too." Sonic cried in happiness. Shadow smiled as he looked over to see the rest of the gang standing in the doorway. Sonic and Amy saw them as well as Amy rested her head on Sonic's chest.

"It's a Kodak moment!" Tails joked. The gang laughed as each one graciously hugged Sonic; very happy he was back. He was even introduced to Carson and Hugo, who apologized for the fight in their first meeting. Since he was back again, Sonic will have joined the boys in their training as he was rusty. The boys are back together again and their training never missed a neat. Despite training, the boys were still emotionally lost without their master.

Each one had handle the situation differently after finishing their day of training. Tails would walk around the forest, Knuckles practicing his hitting on his punching bag, Shadow and Silver meditated together, and Sonic would just stand on a hill watching the sunset. When it was nighttime at the farmhouse, Sonic would release his pent up frustration and shout in the distance.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic shouted into the forest. As for Sonic's uncle, he was still chained up to the wall and sigh in sadness. He hoped his nephew and his students were doing alright without him. Meanwhile, Mephiles' empire continued to grow in numbers as new children fell under his influence. Mephiles, however, was distracted by Scourge and Jet's story of the five freaks with incredible martial arts skills.

"Master. Your empire continues to grow. I do not understand; we have not seen those animals in a long time. Why do those freaks worry you?" Jet asked his master.

"Something about their fighting styles reminds me of something. Something from the past." Mephiles said to himself. What was it about the boys fighting style that send a slight shiver down Mephiles back? Scourge and Jet shrugged their shoulders and watched the children bring in their rewards from their crime sprees.

 **Amy's POV**

It was usual day for me, Sticks, and Blaze but with a slight difference. I was standing on my porch with my roommates watching Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo train intensely. Every time Sonic swung his katana swords, Shadow would block the hits with his Sai. Whenever Knuckles threw a brass-covered punch, Silver countered with his nunchakus. Tails will always swing his bo staff at Carson and Hugo, but the pair would counter attack with their machetes and baseball bats respectively.

"Do you think they are ready Amy?" Blaze asked standing next to me. I didn't pay attention to her and continued to watch the boys heavy training. Each one was evenly matched and no one was getting the upper hand. Each one will switch and attack their next opponent; with the same, evenly match results. In my eyes, I believe they still had one last thing to accomplish in their training. I just don't know what will be their final training.

"No Blaze. Carson and Hugo are ready, but the boys still have one last training lesson to accomplish." I said continuing my observation. Blaze just shook her head and joined in on my observation, but Sticks was still confused by my words.

"What would be their last training session?" Sticks asked slightly confused. I looked over at her and just smiled at my friend.

"I don't know, but when they do complete their last lesson; they will be ready." I stated. Sticks just smiled and watched the boys training as well. All seven heroes continued to train until their training ended in an honorable stalemate. Each one was breathing heavily and stared at each other with smirks on their faces. They were smirks of honor and respect, not of hatred and cockiness. After their stalemate, each fighter congratulated the other on a job well done.

"Seeing them train is very sexy, especially when Silver sweats." Blaze said seductively. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at my friend. Their training is not over.

 **Next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello folks, I'm almost done with Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes. In this chapter, Sonic and Amy have a romantic moment and finally finds his inner peace and it's all thanks to his friends. Elsewhere, Carson and Sticks have another romantic moment with no interruptions. That is enough summarizing, let's continue with the story folks!**

 **Normal POV**

After the intense training session, the boys went their separate ways to relax and cool off. In the kitchen, Carson was chopping carrots with one of his machetes for a stew. He then heard the kitchen door open and briefly looked up to see Sticks walking in. Carson smiled and continued his chopping. Sticks came in looking for some ointment for a stinger in her neck. Her neck was really hurting and she quietly groaned in pain.

"Ow." Sticks quietly groaned. Carson heard her groan and stood up to see her rubbing the ointment on her neck. Carson knew the best way to get rid of the pain; a neck massage.

"Here, let me help you." Carson said. He sat Sticks in his seat at the table and began to massage her neck. Sticks closed eyes and purred at the wonderful neck massage; Carson's hands were magical. Carson heard her purr, smiled to himself, and continued the neck massage. The pain was gone, but Sticks didn't want Carson to stop. She loved every minute of it, that was until Tails came into the kitchen massaging his arm.

"Hey." Tails said. Sticks opened her eyes and smiled at her fox friend. Carson smiled too and continued the massage.

"Ointment." Sticks offered seeing Tails rub his arm.

"No thanks." Tails said opening a cabinet. Knuckles came in next and smirked at the pair.

"Hey guys." Knuckles said. After a few seconds searching, Tails pulled out what he was looking for; dog treats.

"Hahaha!" Tails joked holding up the box. Sticks giggled while Carson playfully rolled his eyes; Tails is so childish.

"Funny Tails!" Knuckles said giving Tails a noogie. Tails got out of the hold a gave a quick chuckle. In the living room, Shadow and Silver were playing duel monsters, with Blaze looking on. Hugo was in the garage finishing the van and as for Amy, she was in her room staring out her window. The only thing on Amy's mind was Sonic; if only she could admit her true feelings.

Deep in the forest, Sonic was sitting under a tree deep in thought. He let out a sigh and looked around his surrounding area. He was all by himself and figured what the hell, why not meditate. He sat straight up against the tree in Indian style, hands on his knees, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sonic was in deep concentration and saw a vision of someone chained up to a wall. The figure looked up to reveal himself to Sonic; it was Uncle Chuck.

 _"_ _Sonic."_ Uncle Chuck said one last time. Sonic opened his eyes after seeing his vision and gasped.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said. He stood up and his used his supersonic speed to return to the farmhouse. As for Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver; they were playing Trivia Pursuit in the living room. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver waited as Shadow was reading their question.

"What Michael Crichton book became a blockbuster film in 1993?" Shadow asked reading the card.

"Jurassic Park." Tails immediately answered. The front door opened again to reveal an ecstatic Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Guys!" Sonic said standing on the game board, ruining their game.

"What the hell Sonic?" The four said in unison.

"It's my uncle. I saw him. He's alive!" Sonic said to his friends.

"Of course he is Sonic. We all think he's alive." Knuckles said standing up. The others stood up as well, with the intent of easing the clueless hedgehog. Sonic was not clueless; he knew what he saw was real.

"I don't think he's alive. I know!" Sonic said to his friends. The other were shocked to hear their leader say that. They knew he was not kidding and decided to follow their leader. It was night now in the forest, and Amy and the others were now asleep. In the forest, Sonic had brought his friends out to meditate with him. The only light source they had was a small fire in front of their circle.

"Look Sonic, if you brought us out here for some bullshit. Then I'm kicking your ass." Shadow said to his leader. Sonic was in the middle with Shadow and Silver on his right and Knuckles and Tails to his left.

"Don't worry! I came prepared!" Knuckles said holding up a bag of marshmallows he brought along. The stick he was holding had flaming marshmallows on it.

"Put those away!" Sonic said. Knuckles blew out his marshmallows and placed them next to him.

"Okay guys. I want everyone to concentrate and focus with me." Sonic said getting into his meditation position. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver followed Sonic's orders and got into position. They all closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated together. The fire that was still burning turned blue and a spirit appeared. It was the spirit of Uncle Chuck.

"I am proud of you all my students." Uncle Chuck's spirit spoke to his nephew and students. "You have completed the greatest lesson in martial arts. The true battle comes not from the body, but from the mind and heart. You have showed that through the hardest battle, your spirits have shown you the light. You are no longer students; you are now Sonic's brothers. Use this new power and return to our home and bring peace to the city. Know this as I leave you with my final words, I love you all my sons." Uncle Chuck said one last time before vanishing.

Once he was gone, Sonic and his friends opened their eyes in shock after the events. Shadow and Silver were breathing heavily; Uncle Chuck had called them his sons. Sonic had tears coming down his face; he was no longer alone, he had his brothers. Knuckles and Tails had a few tears as well; they were now family.

"I love you my brothers." Sonic said hugging his brothers. The five boys shed a few tears and hugged each other tightly. Uncle Chuck's sons were now ready to return home and take back New York City. It was early morning now and Amy and the others were sitting on the porch waiting for Sonic and his friends to return from training. Amy, Blaze, and Hugo were talking at one end of the porch while Sticks was sitting with Carson on the porch swing.

"So you actually wrestled professionally?" Sticks asked Carson.

"Yeah in the independent circuit. They said I could have made it to a major promotion, but a severe concussion ended my career prematurely. So I became a vigilante with Hugo; it was an alternative choice and I loved it." Carson admitted with a smile. Sticks was a little sad that he didn't make it to the big leagues, but was happy he found a job as a crime-fighter.

"Well I'm glad you're here with us." Sticks said gently grabbing his hand. Carson smiled at the kind gesture; he loved feeling Sticks hand in his own. On the other side of the porch, Amy, Blaze, and Hugo watched the pair with playful smirks on their faces.

"Looks like we have another couple in the making." Hugo joked.

"Me and Silver can double date now." Blaze teasingly said. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends' jokes. She then heard someone clearing his throat and looked out to see Sonic and his friends standing in a straight line.

"I told you guys I don't like that shit. I don't want to hear you guys sound sick as hell." Hugo said.

"What's up guys?" Blaze asked curiously. Carson and Sticks joined Amy and the duo by their spot; wanting to know what's next for them.

"It's time to go back home." Sonic said. Once she heard his words, Amy knew that their training was finally complete. It was nighttime in New York City and the rain was pouring down hard. Sticks' van had finally stopped at their destination; the abandon house. Hugo parked the van and everyone immediately got out and ran to the porch.

"I knew I should have brought a damn jacket. Cats hate the rain!" Blaze said, drenched from the rain. Silver followed his girlfriend and waited for his brothers.

"Wait for us!" Tails and Knuckles said in unison.

"Now I know what it's like to smuggle drugs into the city." Shadow joked.

"Yeah, but we're the FDA-approved drugs!" Sonic said joining in on the jokes. Ever since last night, Sonic was no longer a cold-hearted hero before the fight. He was becoming the fun-loving, caring brother the others missed. Amy noticed his changed attitude; maybe she can finally have some alone time with him.

"Wow! Now this is a crib!" Carson said impressed by the abandon house.

"It looks like shit!" Hugo said getting out of the van.

"Never judge a book by its cover dipshit." Sticks said covered in rain. Silver opened the door and everyone entered the abandon house. Sonic and his brothers were very happy to finally be back home. Silver and Carson handed towels for Blaze and Sticks to dry themselves off. Everyone was now relaxing in the living room after their long trip.

"It feels good to be back home." Sonic said sitting on the couch.

"Hey it feels good you're no longer cold-hearted." Shadow said sitting next to him.

"Yeah it does. Thanks guys for sticking by me through thick and thin." Sonic said to his brothers. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver smiled gratefully at Sonic; it feels good to have family.

"So where do we sleep?" Amy asked. Unknown to everyone, someone was hiding in Knuckles' locker in the living room.

"You can sleep in our…" Knuckles couldn't finish as they heard a rustling sound coming from his locker.

"You guys hear that?" Tails said. Immediately, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver drew out their weapons and surround the locker. They opened the door to reveal the source of the rustling sound; Cream in a fetal position. The girls saw Cream and were very shocked she was here.

"Cream?" Amy asked approaching Cream.

"Don't shoot." Cream said in fear, causing the boys to stand down.

"It's not even loaded kid." Shadow said moving away. Amy, however, was very upset she was here.

"What are you doing here Cream? Oh my god, your mother is going to kill me. I've got to call her now; she must be worried sick about you." Amy said going to the boys' phone. Cream immediately ran over to prevent Amy from calling her mother.

"No please don't call my mother. I just want to stay here tonight. I promise I won't tell anyone about your friends." Cream pleaded. Although she was tempted, Amy was still not convinced. Carson and Hugo heard Cream words and wanted to know what she meant.

"No Cream I have to call…" Amy didn't finish as Hugo stepped in their conversation.

"Whoa! What does she mean staying here tonight?" Hugo asked. Silver and Tails could sense slight fear in the hornet and decided to tease him.

"I know what's wrong. You're afraid of poltergeists!" Tails said.

"What the hell did you say?" Hugo said holding his hockey stick.

"You're afraid of ghosts aren't you." Silver said. Amy covered her mouth to laugh before calming herself down. Hugo, on the other hand, was not laughing.

"You want my foot up your ass?" Hugo sternly asked. Tails and Silver just broke down laughing at his threat.

"You know what, I don't need this shit! I'm sleeping in the van!" Hugo said leaving the home. Carson saw his best friend leaving and knew that the hornet hates sleeping without company.

"I apologize for Hugo. He can be a dick sometimes." Carson said following his best friend. Once Carson and Hugo were in the van, the boys were getting ready for bed. Amy had no other choice and let Cream stay with them for the night. The two friends were sitting by the couch as Cream looked through Any's drawings.

"These are great drawings." Cream said impressed.

"Thanks." Amy replied as Cream continued to look at the drawings.

"Can I keep one?" Cream asked holding the Shadow drawing in her hand. Amy was reluctant at first, but figured why not.

"Sure you can." Amy said. Cream smiled as she folded the Shadow drawing and place it in her pocket. A growling sound was heard as a tired Tails made his way to the couch.

"I don't know about you girls, but I could go for some deep dish action why not." Tails said with a yawn.

"I have some pizza left over the other night you can eat." Cream announced. As soon she said that, Knuckles, who was sitting at the kitchen table, found the pizza. Tails ran up to him as Knuckles opened and close the lid, surprising Tails.

"Well?" Tails asked.

"Question, do you like penicillin on your pizza?" Knuckles said opening the box again. Tails cried in sadness as the pizza, indeed, had penicillin on it. Knuckles and Tails got on their knees and held a "funeral" for the pizza. After the "funeral", the group were now asleep in their respective rooms. Blaze was sleep in Silver's room, Cream in Tails' room, and Amy slept in Sonic's room. Sticks didn't want to sleep alone and went out to the now clear skies of NYC and approached the van.

"Carson?" Sticks asked knocking on the van door. The door opened to reveal a sleepy Carson with a tired smile.

"Hey Sticks!" Carson said sleepily.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sticks asked tiredly. Carson smiled and allowed the badger inside the van. Hugo was fast asleep in the front seat while Carson slept in very comfortable shag carpet. The charmeleon pulled the blanket over them as Sticks got comfortable. Once she was comfortable, she kissed Carson's cheek and joined him in a nice, peaceful sleep.

In the living room, the boys were asleep in their sleeping bags; except for Sonic. He just stared out the window, keeping watch for any signs of danger. Amy was coming down the stairs for a drink of water when she saw Sonic in his spot.

"Sonic? Why are you awake?" Amy asked taking a seat next to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured, what the hell, I'll keep watch." Sonic simply replied. Although he seemed honest, Amy could see something was on Sonic's mind.

"Is something on your mind?" Amy asked. Sonic looked over and stared into her beautiful jade eyes. He did have something on his mind and he was glad Amy was here with him.

"Yeah Amy. When I was knocked out, I overheard you crying. You were thinking that I wasn't going to make it and to be honest it scared me. I was scared because of you. It was the thought of leaving you all alone to soon. Then I felt the best thing I ever felt in my life, you kissed me." Sonic said. Amy was shocked; he knew Amy kissed his lips when he was out cold.

"I didn't know then, but I realized is on that very day I felt real love. I never had a girl stick by me even in the darkest hours when I had no one else besides my brothers." Sonic continued.

"Brothers?" Amy asked with a shaky voice. Sonic smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, the other four are now my brothers. But you mean so much more to me Amy; you are my whole world. I can't deny these feelings any longer; I want you by my side until the very end. Amy Rose; I love you." Sonic finally admitted. Amy had a few tears of joy coming down her face; Sonic had just he loved her.

"I love you Sonic." Amy said hugging him. The blue hedgehog returned her warm hug; having a few tears of his own. The two could stared into each other's eyes and finally closed the distance with their first kiss. It was a kiss fill with love and passion; it was simply heaven to them. Soon, air became necessary and the two lovers slowly broke the kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sonic dumbly asked, knowing her answer.

"Of course silly." Amy said giving another sweet kiss to Sonic. After the kiss, Sonic saw Amy give a cute, little yawn; he knew they needed their sleep. Amy sat with her back against his chest as Sonic wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head to his chest and nuzzled it; he felt so soft. Sonic nuzzled his head against hers; he was in love and he couldn't be happier.

"Goodnight Amy." Sonic quietly whispered. Amy closed her eyes and smiled; falling into a peaceful sleep. Sonic heard her breathing peacefully and stared out the window; tonight was the best night he ever had. Sonic closed his eyes and joined Amy in her sleep; he had everything now. He knew their biggest test was coming tonight and they will be ready to fight.

 **Next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter goes out to Nebula the Hedgehog. I know your favorite couple is Nebula and Shadow, but in this story she will have a special connection to Sonic. I hope you enjoy me having your character make a cameo appearance and let me know how I did. Anyways, thank you for the kind reviews and let us continue with Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes.**

 **Cream's POV**

I'm glad Amy let me stayed with her and her friends tonight. I really don't know much about her new friends but they are good people. I'm also happy that Amy let me keep one of her drawings; she's a very artistic drawer. I was asleep in Tails' room, well trying to get some sleep. I was tossing and turning as I was having a nightmare. All I can hear are two voices talking to me.

 _You are no longer wanted in the outside world._

 _Do you not have a family?_

 _You are my children and I am your father._

 _All parents love their children._

I woke up gasping for air after that nightmare. I looked around to see I'm still in Tails' room as my breathing calms down. I place my head in my hands in shame; I was so angry at my mom for nothing and I'm the reason Amy and her roommates are homeless. I knew the only person who can help me right now. I quickly put on my shoes and quietly left the abandon house without anyone waking up.

"I'm coming." I quietly said running down the streets. I didn't care if I get caught, I needed his help right now.

 **Normal POV**

Unknown to Cream, Carson and Hugo slowly woke up to see the young rabbit running down the street. Hugo grabbed his sports gear, slowly got out of the van and followed Cream. Carson gently place Sticks down on the shag carpet, grabbed his machetes and followed his best friend. The duo quietly followed Cream to the abandon warehouse and snuck inside to avoid any suspects. Inside the warehouse, Cream made her to the storage room to see Uncle Chuck still chained to the wall.

"I have not seen you in a long time." Uncle Chuck said lifting his tired head.

"I know. I was hiding in my special hideout." Cream replied taking a seat on a box.

"Have you not returned home to your mother and family?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Cream said a little sad.

"It's alright Cream. Ten years ago, I too once had a family when we arrived from Calgary Alberta, Canada. I had another nephew; his name was Dash and he was Sonic's older brother." Uncle Chuck began to speak. Cream listened intently as Chuck continued his backstory.

 _Flashback Narration_

 _My oldest nephew Dash was one of Canada's greatest shadow fighters. He learned the art of ninjustu from me as I was a legendary master. As Dash learned all the moves, Sonic mimicked his moves and became a master in Tai-Kwan Do, Hapkido, and Ninjustu. My nephews had an unbreakable bond and they loved each other._

 _Dash's only rival was a fighter name Muerto and the two had the biggest rivalry in all of Canada. But the greatest battle of all was over the love of a young female hedgehog; Nebula. Nebula's love was only for Dash and her love spread to Sonic, who she treated as if she was his sister. Nebula feared for Dash's life and rather than have him fight for her, she persuaded him and Sonic to go with her to New York City. I agreed with Nebula and so we were set to prepare to leave Canada._

 _On the night we were set to leave, my nephews and I arrived to Nebula's home to find her dead on the floor. An emotional Dash was distraught by Nebula's death and saw who her killer was coming out of the shadows; Muerto. Muerto immediately attacked Dash as I took Sonic to safety. We watched in horror as Dash was nearly beaten to death by Muerto. Sonic couldn't stand to see his brother getting killed and attacked Muerto, leaving a scar on his face. Muerto knocked Sonic to the ground, but gave Dash an advantage to even the fight._

 _I hugged Sonic when I witness the worst scene of all; Muerto pulled out his katana and slashed Dash's chest, killing him. Dash laid dead into Sonic's arms; leaving his younger brother alone. Muerto stared me down and took one swing of his katana, slicing the tip of my ear off. Then he was gone, Sonic cried over his brother's dead body, and we were alone._

 _End Narration_

Cream just stared back in amazement after hearing his backstory. She couldn't believe that Sonic's brother died protecting him and their uncle. A tear dropped from Cream's eyes; clearly imagining her mother dying and leaving her all alone. A small smile came to Cream's face as the moral of the story finally donned on her; family will always be there to protect you from all dangers.

"What ever happen to this Muerto?" Cream asked.

"No one knows, but you wear his symbol. Right above your head." Uncle Chuck said pointing at Cream's forehead, it was her bandana. Cream slowly took off the bandana and saw the symbol, the Grim Reaper. It was then Cream made a shocking discovery; Muerto is Mephiles the Dark. Meanwhile, Carson and Hugo saw a pair of ninjas coming by and did a stealth attack. After taking out the ninjas, Carson and Hugo put on their uniforms and began to search for Cream.

"Let's go find Cream and get the hell out of here." Hugo said quietly.

"Alright." Carson replied following his best friend. Cream held the bandana in her hand and dropped it on the floor, finally feeling at peace. Unknown to Cream, Mephiles along with Scourge and Jet found her at the storage room.

"What are you doing here?" Mephiles demanded, scaring the young rabbit.

"Nothing master." Cream replied scared.

"I have not seen you in a long time, where have you been?" Mephiles demanded again.

"Nowhere master." Cream said shaking. Mephiles stared at the scared rabbit, not quite believing her words.

"You're hiding something." Mephiles said. He raised his hand as if he was about to slap Cream. Cream stood shaking as Mephiles hand reached into her back pocket. Cream watched in fear as Mephiles pulled out a paper out and opened it; it was the drawing of Shadow. The fives heroes were back in New York City and he was not going to let them escape this time.

"They're back!" Mephiles ordered to Scourge and Jet. Cream sighed in relief as Mephiles ordered Scourge and Jet to gather their troops. Cream hid behind and overheard a conversation between Mephiles and Scourge.

"Shall I finish them off master?" Scourge questioned.

"No. I'll finish them off personally. As for that old fool, kill him!" Mephiles ordered. Scourge evilly smiled and went off to carry out the order. Cream gasped after hearing the conversation, she had to stop them. She began to run until she was pulled to the side by two ninjas.

"What the…" Cream couldn't finish as she Carson taking off his mask followed by Hugo.

"It's us. What are you doing here?" Carson asked.

"We need to help him!" Cream said running back to the storage room.

"Who?" Hugo asked.

"Sonic's uncle! They're going to kill him!" Cream said running back. Carson and Hugo followed the young rabbit back to the storage room. Meanwhile, Scourge and Jet sent their ninjas to the abandon house to kill the five heroes. The ninjas invaded the abandon home, only to find the inside completely empty. The ninjas were then surround in layers of smoke and steam coming from the walls. When the smoke cleared out, the ninjas were knocked down and out and the five heroes stood tall.

"Well that was fun." Tails complimented happily while polishing his bo staff.

"Now that's what I call a damn good welcome back!" Shadow said filing his nails.

"Boy, I hope more ninjas are coming." Sonic said finishing his cigarette. Sonic's prayer was answered as more reinforcements came to their home. The five brothers happily and eagerly pulled out their weapons.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" Sonic said gripping his katana swords. The five brothers charged at the ninjas, it was fight time. Back at the warehouse, Cream lead Carson and Hugo to the chained Uncle Chuck. Carson and Hugo were surprised by his appearance and immediately help the elder hedgehog.

"We're here to rescue you." Hugo said unhooking the chains.

"Who are you two?" Chuck asked.

"We're Carson and Hugo. Best friends of your sons." Carson said breaking off the final chain.

"Thank you." Chuck graciously said. The pair helped Chuck stand up as Cream watched them. She was about to lead them out when they were stopped by Scourge, Jet, and all the children they have corrupted. Back at the old home, the ninjas were no match as Sonic and his brothers used their powers and martial arts skills to defeat their enemies.

"Heads up!" Tails said flying in the air and knocking out ninjas with his staff.

"Sorry boys, fists are for ribs!" Knuckles said punching a ninja in the gut. The ninjas were about to swarm Knuckles until Shadow teleported in front of them and attacked them.

"No you see me…Now you don't!" Shadow said teleporting and attacking ninjas back and forth. Silver was using telekinesis to throw the ninjas out the home and swung his nunchakus.

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to…perfect!" Silver said repeatedly hitting a ninja to a corner. Silver crossed his arms as a vase dropped onto the ninja, knocking him out. He looked up to see his girlfriend Blaze on top of a cabinet and gave her a wink and smile.

"You're a natural Blaze!" Silver said.

"Thanks!" Blaze happily smiled. As for Sonic, he was having fun taking out ninjas back and forth with his speed and katana swords. The blue hero felt like a little kid again; he was having the time of his life.

"Can't catch me!" Sonic said moving at supersonic speed. He was too fast for the ninjas to see or fight off. His fun was temporarily stopped by a group of ninjas, until a hammer was smashed onto the floor and sending the ninjas out the home. Sonic looked over to see his girlfriend Amy smirking at him with her hammer in her hand.

"Damn Amy, you look sexy fighting off ninjas." Sonic complimented as he hit another ninja. Amy swung her hammer again as she winked and blew a kiss at her boyfriend.

"Thanks baby!" Amy said knocking out a ninja. Meanwhile at the warehouse, Cream and the duo of Carson and Hugo were surrounded by Scourge, Jet, and the children.

"You four are not going anywhere. Attack Jet!" Scourge ordered. Jet immediately attacked, but Hugo gently laid Chuck next to Cream and hit the hawk with his baseball bat.

"Come on shithead! You've got to do better than that!" Hugo said. Jet and Hugo fought each other as Scourge attacked Carson, who was protecting Cream and Chuck.

"You two will fall to us!" Scourge said. Carson blocked every hit with his machetes and returned the hits. Cream and the rest of the children watched the fight unfold in front of them.

" _We are fighting a pair of assholes; these chumps want to pick a fight with us; they better bite my ass_." Carson sang as he fought off Scourge. Hugo shoved his stinger up Jet's ass, infecting him with his venom. Jet went limp and fell defeated to the ground, the hawk was paralyzed by Hugo's venom. Carson was evenly matched until Scourge tossed his machetes away knocked both Carson and Hugo to the ground.

"You two are mine now!" Scourge said picking up one of Carson's machetes. He was about to deliver the death blow when Sticks came down swinging from a cable and knocked out Scourge. Carson and Hugo were victorious and they had Sticks to thank for the help.

"I was scared Carson. I didn't know where you went." Sticks said helping Carson to his feet. Carson gently cupped her face and kissed her with all his love and passion. Sticks returned the kiss until air became necessary and slowly broke the kiss.

"Wow!" Sticks said dreamily. Carson smiled as Hugo approached the new couple with a smirk.

"About damn time!" Hugo said. Carson and Sticks smiled at him as they helped Chuck stand up. The children didn't know what to do now until one child, a blue bumblebee, spoke up.

"What the hell are we standing here? Let's get them!" The bumblebee said. Hugo threaten the child with his baseball bat.

"You want to end up like those two bastards over there?" Hugo said.

"We have an oath with Mephiles!" The bumblebee stated. The statement really made Chuck angry and spoke to the children.

"Mephiles is not your ruler, he's not your father. He has corrupted you with fake promises; he cares nothing about you." Chuck said. The children still didn't believe Chuck and the bee spoke again.

"You're wrong. We are family!" The bee said nervously. Now Carson was the one who was really upset and decided to teach these kids an important listen.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? No, that's where your wrong kid. This, what you have here, those two over there, is not what you called a family. The people who love you no matter what trouble you've been through, the ones who will stay by your side until the very end, the people who busted their asses so that you can have a great future, that right there is family." Carson stated.

All of the children stood in shock after hearing Carson's words; they were feeling remorseful. It finally donned on them they did had families, they just never appreciated their efforts. Cream smiled after hearing Carson's statement, she was thankful for Carson and Hugo. Sticks hugged her boyfriend as they helped a very relieved Chuck stand on his feet.

"Thank you Carson." Chuck said relieved. Carson, Hugo, Sticks, and Cream helped Chuck return home to his sons.

 **Last Chapter's Next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, this is the final chapter of Teenage Superpower Ninja Heroes. We finally get to see Sonic and his brothers fight Mephiles. Lastly, Uncle Chuck makes one last appearance at the fight and saves the day. I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews and for sticking by my story. Thank you folks and let us finish the story once and for all.**

 **Normal POV**

The fight between Sonic and his brothers against the ninjas has been so intense that it spilled outside onto the streets of New York City. Sonic was actually the one to send the fight outside since he sent a ninja crashing through the front door. His brothers soon joined him in fighting outside, especially Tails. The young fox brought out his skateboard outside and immediately rode on it and began hitting ninjas left and right in pure joy.

"Watch out!" Tails said riding his skateboard. He was having pure fun doing kick flips while knocking out ninjas. Knuckles watched his younger brother have fun while breaking a ninja's ribs with his brass knuckles.

"Show off!" Knuckles said hitting a ninja. Shadow and Silver were fighting back to back against the ninjas. While fighting off the ninjas, Silver began saying puns and wanted Shadow's opinion.

"Well this sure has been a "hedge" of a good time Shadow." Silver said.

"Too original." Shadow replied taking out a ninja.

"Looks like we have the "hedge"!" Silver said blocking a hit.

"Not that clever." Shadow responded. Silver had a great pun as he used his telekinesis to take out five ninjas.

"Well, looks like we "hogged" all the attention!" Silver said.

"I like it!" Shadow happily said. The pair quickly dispose of their enemies and moved on to the next set. Down the street, Sonic and Tails were chasing a group of ninjas who retreating up the ladder of an abandon apartment.

"Hey! Where are you shitheads going?" Sonic said climbing after them.

"Wait for us!" Tails said knocking one ninja off the ladder. Sonic and Tails knocked the ninjas off the ladder and onto the roof of the apartment.

"Don't forget about me!" Shadow said teleporting to the roof. Knuckles ran after his brothers and saw more ninjas climbing up the apartment walls.

"London bridges falling down." Knuckles said punching the wall. All the ninjas fell down hard off the wall and the echidna climbed up the ladder to join his brothers. Silver was the last one to see his brothers up on the roof.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Silver said. A ninja tried to attacked him, but Silver caught his staff and delivered a knockout punch.

"God I love being a hero!" Silver said climbing up the ladder. The five brothers were now on the roof fighting off the last remaining ninjas. They continued until the final ninja was defeated, disappointing Sonic and his brothers.

"Aw man! No more." Sonic said a little disappointed. His prayer was answered when he the final ninja came down in front of them; it was Mephiles.

"Alright one more!" Knuckles said cracking his fists.

"Does anyone know who or what the hell is this guy?" Shadow asked surprised.

"A mini black hole. Since he is covered in black clothing." Tails said. Mephiles just smirked as he pulled out his steel bo staff.

"You five fight well, but not for long. You five will now face Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles said.

"Mephiles the Dark?" Silver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"See I told you." Tails said pulling out his bo staff.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to kick his ass." Knuckles said charging at Mephiles. Mephiles smirked as he effortlessly blocked everyone of Knuckles' punches and quickly took down the echidna. Now Sonic and his remaining brothers were shocked by Mephiles.

"Don't worry, I'll get him!" Shadow said charging with his Sai. Just like before, Mephiles effortlessly blocked all of Shadow's Sai attacks and took down the black and red hedgehog. Sonic was starting to get angry as Mephiles took down two of his brothers.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for who's next?" Silver said to Tails. Tails won the game and Silver charged at Mephiles with his nunchakus in his hand. Not even Silver could lay a single blow to Mephiles as he joined Knuckles and Shadow on the roof.

"Fuck this!" Sonic said as he and Tails charged with katana swords and bo staff. All five brothers fought Mephiles, who didn't even break a sweat as he blocked and fought back. Just outside the abandon apartment, Amy and Blaze were on the streets hearing the fight going on. Blaze turned her head to see Carson, Hugo, Sticks, and Cream helping Uncle Chuck stand up. Amy also saw the four and the large group of children who were falling the quartet.

"It's Carson and Hugo. They made it with Sticks, Cream, and Uncle Chuck." Blaze said.

"Come on let's help Chuck." Amy said running toward them. She and Blaze were able to help Chuck stand back on his feet. Carson and Hugo saw the children behind and smiled at them.

"Looks like you kids had a change of heart." Carson said to the children, who smiled in return. Back on the roof, Sonic and his brothers were now bruised, battered, and breathing heavily in a circle. Mephiles just stood his ground without a single scratch on him.

"So we tell this guy that we're the good guys?" Tails said trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell kind of grudge does he have against us?" Shadow asked. The others didn't know, but Sonic had the answer to their situation.

"I know why. This bastard knows where my uncle is at?" Sonic stated in anger. Mephiles smirked at the response, now angering the five heroes.

"Ahhhh!" The five yelled in anger. Once again, the five brothers attacked Mephiles with the same results. Back on the streets, Amy and her friends were worried about Sonic and his brothers.

"I guess your sons need your help." Carson said turning to Uncle Chuck. He was gone; completely surprising everyone.

"Where did he go?" Hugo said looking around. Sticks looked to see more ninjas begin to climb up the ladder. She tapped Carson and Hugo's shoulders and the duo smiled when they saw the ninjas.

"Leftovers!" Hugo said rubbing his hand. Carson looked around and saw a garbage truck down the street. He ran towards the truck while Hugo ran after the ninjas. Hugo made in time as Carson entered and started the truck. He cheered in glee as he backed the truck to the ladder, knocking off the ninjas.

"Hell yeah!" Hugo cheered. Carson exited the truck and effortlessly knocked out the ninjas. Sticks, Amy, Blaze, and Cream ran over to congratulate the duo.

"All right!" Amy happily cheered.

"Great job!" Cream said as she and Blaze hugged Hugo and Carson.

"That's my man!" Sticks said kissing Carson's cheek.

"It's a talent!" Carson smirked. Back on the roof, Mephiles was dominating the fight until Sonic slashed his arm with his katana. This gave the five heroes an advantage as they dog-piled Mephiles, until the evil hedgehog pushed them off. Sonic and his brothers were breathing heavily as Mephiles quickly recovered from their attack.

"Where is my Uncle Chuck?" Sonic angrily asked. Mephiles evilly grinned at Sonic and spoke clearly to him.

"Ah the old hedgehog! He has a name. He had a name!" Mephiles venomously said. His words really pissed off Sonic and his brothers.

"Liar!" Sonic angrily said tightening the grip on his swords.

"Am I?" Mephiles evilly laughed.

"Aaahhh!" Sonic yelled charging at Mephiles. Mephiles grabbed one of Sonic's katana swords and took down the blue hedgehog. Mephiles then held the sword at Sonic, sending a clear message to his brothers. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver stood in fear after seeing Sonic with a katana near his chest and Mephiles' smirking at them.

"One step closer and he dies!" Mephiles stated. The four stood in fear; they didn't know what to do now. Sonic began to breath heavily as the katana was nearly at his heart.

"Weapons! Get rid of them!" Mephiles stated to the quartet. They had no other choice to save their brother and did what they were command. Shadow angrily threw his Sai off the roof, Knuckles soon followed with his brass knuckles. Tails tossed his bo staff as well, and Silver threw his nunchakus last; completely unaware that one of his nunchakus was caught on a ladder step. Mephiles smirked at their mistake and evilly laughed at them.

"Fools! Your mistake will be his DEMISE!" Mephiles said sending the katana down Sonic's chest.

"NO!" All four of them screamed. Just then, the wind blew pass them to the ladder; revealing Uncle Chuck and stopping Mephiles' attack.

"Uncle Chuck!" Tails said in awe. Sonic moved the katana away from his chest and crawled back to his brothers. All five watched the Mexican stand-off between Mephiles and Uncle Chuck.

"Yes. I know exactly who you Muerto. We met ten years ago in Canada when you killed Sonic's brother; Dash the Hedgehog!" Uncle Chuck stated. Mephiles stared back with anger and venom as he pulled off his hood; revealing the scar Sonic gave him a decade ago. Sonic and his brothers looked in pure shock; Mephiles was indeed Muerto. He touched the scar on his face and spoke up.

"You! I shall finish what I started ten years ago with your ear." Mephiles said with venom. He charged at Uncle Chuck with the katana in his hands, but once he reached him Chuck stopped his attack with Silver's nunchakus. He wrapped the katana and threw Mephiles over the roof, just dangling by the katana. Mephiles shook in fear since he was now dangling ten stories high and looked at the blank-faced Chuck.

"Death comes to us all. Dash's death was too soon, but your death will be much worse. Your death shall be…" Uncle Chuck didn't finish as Mephiles made a last minute ditch effort. Mephiles threw a knife in desperation at Chuck, but the elder hedgehog caught it; causing Mephiles to let go of the katana and fall.

"Aaahhh!" Mephiles screamed free falling in the sky. Mephiles landed hard in the back of the garbage truck. The katana was falling as well and landed through Mephiles chest; killing him. Uncle Chuck looked down with no mercy; Dash has been avenged.

"…without honor." Uncle Chuck said his final words. Carson came to the back of the garbage truck, tossed a gas tank in, and "accidentally" lit a match.

"Whoops!" Carson said tossing the match. The gas tank exploded, burning the dead Mephiles. It was all over, Mephiles is gone forever and Dash can finally rest in peace. Back on the roof, Sonic and his brothers hugged their father; they were a family once again and Chuck was very happy.

"Kids." Chuck said hugging his sons. The police began to arrive at the scene, including Cream's mother Vanilla. Cream went up to Amy and placed something in her hand that she took days ago.

"Hey Amy. This is yours. I'm sorry." Cream said with a smile. Once Cream went to search for her mother, Amy opened her hand to see what was it. It was the money Cream stole from her purse. Amy had a small smile on her face, she was glad Cream had changed her ways. Vanilla was searching the streets when she saw her daughter running towards her.

"Mom!" Cream said with tears of joy.

"Cream!" Vanilla said running to her daughter and embracing her. She missed her very much and couldn't be any happier.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes mom I am. I'm sorry mom." Cream apologized. Vanilla smiled; she was at peace knowing that her daughter had returned to herself. Mother and daughter walked to the police for Cream to explain the situation. Fiona the fox walked up to the changed children and began asking questions.

"What the hell is going on here? I want some answers now!" Fiona demanded. The bumble bee looked back at the group and back to Fiona with a happy smile.

"You want your answer? Go down to the abandon warehouse in the Bronx, you'll find all the answers you need." The bumble bee said. Just like that, the children walked off to their homes; they had a lot of making up to do with their families. Amy walked around and saw the police do their work until she felt Vanilla tapping her shoulder.

"Amy you think you can report these events?" Vanilla asked. Amy had a feeling she would talk to her and decided to play hard to get.

"You know Vanilla, Sally Acorn from Channel 4 news has a high-pay salary." Amy stated walking.

"You can have a raise." Vanilla pleaded to Amy.

"She's also co-anchor and has her own office." Amy said paying with her hair.

"You can have all that." Vanilla stated. Knowing that she has everything now, Amy stopped playing around and agreed with Vanilla.

"You are one tough negotiator Vanilla, but you got a deal." Amy said shaking Vanilla's hand. So Amy did her makeup and fixed her hair to get ready for her first night back. Blaze and Sticks went up to Amy and hugged their friend.

"You got your job back. Congrats Amy!" Blaze said in happiness.

"We're so happy for you!" Sticks cheerfully said.

"Thanks girls, but I couldn't have done it without you two and them." Amy said looking up at the roof. Sonic smiled back at Amy and gave her a wink; Amy returned it by blowing a kiss. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver cheered at the girls, happy they saved the city. Carson and Hugo were also on the roof as they officially joined their family. All three girls waved at their news friends and boyfriends, the future looked bright for all of them.

"We saved the city!" Tails cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Knuckles said hiving Tails.

"Awesome!" Silver said hugging his two brothers.

"We ruled bitches!" Shadow excitingly replied.

"Damn straight!" Sonic said to his brothers. He looked up into the sky and smiled; seeing Dash's spirit smiling at him. He looked over to see Carson and Hugo smiling at them and returned the smile.

"Hey guys, let's welcome our new brothers Carson and Hugo." Sonic said welcoming Carson and Hugo into their family. All five group hugged their new brothers, very happy they were officially in their huge family.

"We should have a team name." Carson said to his new family.

"What kind of name?" Hugo asked. That was a good question, what would be the perfect name for Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo. Uncle Chuck cleared his throat to get their attention as he had the perfect team name.

"I've always liked…Team Sonic!" Uncle Chuck said. Sonic looked at his brothers who had huge smiles on their faces. Each one put their fist in a circle as an oath; they will always have their backs until the end of time. All seven of them did a group celebration together.

"Team Sonic!" The seven brothers cheered in unison. Uncle Chuck happily laughed as he found the perfect team name for his sons.

"I made a funny. Hahaha!" Uncle Chuck laughed. It's official, Team Sonic has officially arrived to the outside world. The city of New York has been saved, and it's all thanks to its newest, underground heroes on the block; Team Sonic. That's all Folks!

 **The End Everyone!**


End file.
